


A New World Is Born

by drarryisgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Bad Sex, Bad Writing, HP: EWE, M/M, Memory Loss, Muggle Life, Muggles, Out of Character, POV switch, Slash, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry woke up in a hospital with Amnesia; he struggles to find the missing pieces of his life. Draco is going through the same thing, sort of. Can they find each other and can their love survive the true test of fate?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start this by saying...it's awful. Don't read this story. 
> 
> I wrote this fic FOREVER ago. It's absolutely horrible. However, I recently came across someone who'd recommended it on livejournal so I decided to re-read it and self-beta it for SPAG (flow is gonna suck, btw). When I was starting out as a fan-fic writer, this was one of my favourite stories. Of course at that time, I had no idea that my writing was utter _shite_. It still is. However, I'll still share it here, since I've deleted all my stories on LJ. I'll be updating the stories as soon as I can beta each chapter. I apologise in advance for this horrible - badly written - **tragically OOC of a story**! 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER** : I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.
> 
>  **More Notes** : I forgot how ridiculously spineless my characters are. Bad fic is bad.

****

Harry's Story

* * *

It was half seven and Harry was running late. He needed to get on the tube and go five stops to meet up with his friends. He remembered the bloke's name was Ron but he always had trouble pronouncing his fiancé's name.

Her...Mine..EEE. _Hermione_.

He had been friends with them for a year, _but according to them_ , Harry thought, _it had been over 14 years_. Harry didn't know, rather _he didn't remember_ that they had been friends since they were eleven years old.

Harry recollected his past year while sitting on the tube.

*****

A year ago, he'd woken up in a hospital—it was a strange hospital where he didn't know anyone and everyone had remembered his name. The pictures on the walls were moving and everyone had a look of pity in their eyes. They were all kind eyes, but Harry couldn't handle the pity. He needed to get out of there.

The red headed bloke, his fiancé, and his sister seemed the kindest with the least look of sympathy in their eyes. They seemed to know him really well. When the redhead female made him coffee for the first time, _Ginny, was her name_ , it was perfect. She told him that they had dated and she knew everything about him.

*****

"How did it end?" He'd asked her.

"It was complicated, and it didn't end well," she'd answered.

He didn't know the reason until her brother, Ron, had told Harry that they broke up because Harry fancied blokes.

"I am gay?" Harry asked.

Ron and his fiancé nodded.

"Do I have a boyfriend?"

"We don't know," the fiancé--Hermione, replied. "You said you were dating someone but you wouldn't tell us who, and you said that on your one year anniversary you were going to introduce us. But..."

"But what?"

"The day of the accident, the day you woke up at St Mungo's, was your anniversary and no one knows what happened to you or him," the brown-haired woman replied.

"So he could be out there?"

"Or, he could be dead," Ron answered.

Hermione elbowed Ron into his stomach "Ronald!" Harry always found her to be rather bossy. He wondered if he ever told his best friend that.

"Sorry mate," Ron said, looking sheepish.

*****

Today it was a year of the day he'd woke up in the strange 'magic' hospital, it would have been his two-year anniversary with his missing, possibly dead, boyfriend.

All Harry remembered of his life was being a young child and living in a cupboard under the stairs, and the last thing he remembered was he was going to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. Then he woke up at this hospital, 25 years old, no recollection of his past 14 years and the Dursley's, his only family, were far gone.

Fourteen years of his life vanished, his friends had tried to tell him about his life, about Hogwarts, and it all sounded something out of a fantasy novel. He didn't believe them; he had come in and out of psychiatrists offices, the wizarding kind and the "Muggle" kind but nothing was helping.

His friends finally decided to set him up in London--non-wizarding--London with a flat and a regular job; they told him that he had inherited a lot of money from his parents' "trust fund" so he didn't need to worry about that.

It had been a year and still none of it got easier. Given Hermione had Muggle parents, she knew a lot about Muggle lifestyles (which Harry considered his "normal lifestyle), and she was able to help Harry adjust and explain things to the Weasleys--Ron's family, when they didn't understand.

*****

Harry got off at his stop and exited the station where he found his friends waiting for him.

They went to a Thai Restaurant called Bamboo Garden. Hermione loved that place and told Harry that they used to eat there all the time. Harry of course, didn't remember but he enjoyed the food regardless.

The conversation wasn't much. Ron and Hermione mostly talked about their life, and asked Harry questions, to which he gave one word answers.

"Harry!" Hermione finally said "I know it's been a tough year, but things will get better. I am still working on ways to get your memory back. I know that you think that it's been a year since you knew who you were and you lost someone you possibly loved, but it's also been a year where you were given another opportunity at life! You still have your friends, we have been here for a year for you and we'll be here for you no matter what, whether you remember us or not!"

Ron gave Harry a comforting smile. "She's right you know. You can't be that bad if you dated my sister and then broke her heart and I am still happy to see you alive."

Harry laughed and Hermione glared at Ron for making another inappropriate comment.

"It's alright Hermione, I don't mind the joke. I see how you two work," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since it's been a year and all, I guess I should be honest. When I first met you two, I mean you know, my new 'self' met you two, I thought you were rather bossy and wondered how Ron put up with you, but I see it, I've gotten to know you two, you balance each other out. You need each other. I wonder if that's what I had... I wonder if I'll find 'it' again."

The mood at the table got glum again.

"Of course you will!" Ron said.

"Yes, he's out there, and I bet he's looking for you too!" Hermione added.

*****

The evening was coming to an end. The three friends left the Thai Restaurant and began to walk towards the station to see Harry off.

"Are you going to come by this weekend?" Ron asked, "It's Ginny's engagement party."

"I don't think I can, I've got a shift early Sunday morning." That was partially the truth. Harry was nervous being around wizards and witches. They would tell him stories about his own past and he could never handle it very well.

Harry had started working at a local coffee shop about nine months ago when Hermione was helping him settle. He didn't want to live in the wizarding world, magic freaked him out. He was okay with watching his friends use it a little bit to show him something, to ease him into it. But otherwise it was becoming too much for him. He still wasn't comfortable being around over fifty wizards and witches in one gathering.

The coffee shop Harry worked at was owned by Hermione's cousin and he promised Hermione he'd keep an eye out for Harry. Harry really enjoyed the job, much to everyone's surprise; he loved getting up in the morning and serving coffee. He had made quite a few friends as well. Harry thought it was nice being around people who didn't know who he was, just as much as he didn't. They didn't have any pity in their eyes, just friendship and awe. Hermione knew it had more to do with his new friends than serving coffee that made him happy.

"Are you sure? She'll be rather disappointed," Hermione said, trying to convince him. 

"I know, tell her I am very sorry, but I promise, I'll be at the wedding. It's still six months away! Hopefully your remarkable talents would have produced a cure by then! At least for my anxiety if not my memory." Harry smiled trying to comfort his friend.

The trio said their goodbyes and Ron and Hermione walked away. Harry could still hear them conversing, "At least he's trying!" Harry heard Ron say before he entered the train station.

*****

As soon as Harry entered the station, he heard the train coming. He made a run for it. He got to the doors a few seconds too late, the doors closed right in front of him, and he saw his reflection on the glass window. It'd been a year and he still didn't recognize this man, this older version of himself, he still wore similar glasses, and he still had the scar on his forehead.

Harry was staring at his reflection when the train began to move, he saw another man come and stand behind him. In the reflection, Harry saw a pale skin man with white blond hair. Their eyes met and the blond smiled at Harry. Harry turned around immediately.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone I know," Harry said to the blond man.

"That's funny because I thought the same thing," the man replied. 

The train had left the station and all the noise it was making had emptied out. There weren't many people left on the platform and to Harry, it seemed there was no one else left in the world, it was just him and this mystery man. Harry was instantly attracted to him, _if there was any doubt about being gay_ , Harry thought, _it had just left with this train._

"Hi, I am Harry." Harry couldn't help it as he hoped he wasn't making a fool of himself.

The other man smiled and met Harry's handshake with a firm grip. "I am Devon, Devon Morgan."


	2. Draco's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is worse than I thought and I'm sure it only gets shoddier.

****

Draco's Story

* * *

Draco had just come to visit his mother in the Manor after he had gone shopping. He had bought the most expensive and elegant of robes for his one year anniversary with Harry and was going to finally come out to Harry's friends as his boyfriend. Draco's mother always knew about their relationship and had kept the promise that she wouldn't say anything to anyone until Harry and Draco had made their relationship official to the world on their own terms.

Draco's parents were no longer together; after the Trials, when Lucius was acquitted of all charges, Narcissa still hadn't forgiven him. He was going to move away and she didn't wish to go with him. They were still married yet they lived in different countries and Narcissa did not care what Lucius did. All she cared about was keeping the Manor and keeping her son. Draco didn't wish to live in the manor with the terrible memories so he'd left and got a flat when he turned twenty. He still visited his mother at the Manor at least three days a week and she was happy with that. She had her reading, her gardening and her son, and now she had an almost son-in-law. She knew it would be a very long time until Harry and Draco would get married but she adored Harry and thought of him as her other son in private. Draco also knew this, but never told Harry. He already lived in the fear that Harry's friends could never accept him he didn't want to add on the pressure of his mother's expectations of marriage onto that.

When he arrived, he noticed the Healer sitting in drawing room with Narcissa.

"Mother? Is everything alright."

"Draco, this is Esmeralda, she's a good friend of mine, and she's just brought me some news," Narcissa said pointing at the woman sitting at the table.

"There's been an accident, someone's attacked Harry Potter and he's lost his memory. He's currently at St Mungo's and the Weasleys are there." She gulped and continued. "Your mother's told me briefly that you two share a friendship. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone..."

"She's been magically bound to keep the secret," Narcissa added.

"He's in critical state, quite fragile really. Physically he's fine, just his mind is quite distraught. He doesn't remember anything of the last fourteen plus years, he only remembers being ten years old," the woman added.

"What? Is this some kind of a joke?" Draco snapped.

"No, my son, I am afraid it's not," Narcissa responded.

"He doesn't remember anything, not his friends, Hogwarts, Dumbledore..." the woman's words trailed off as Draco had stopped listening.

"No, this can't be. When did this happen? Last I saw him was for breakfast yesterday. We were going to spend the day apart and celebrate tonight for our anniversary. Can I see him?" He looked at Esmeralda desperately. 

"You could try, but I am not sure what his friends would think, or if they'll even let you near him." 

"I have to try," Draco said and left; he immediately Apparated to St Mungo's. When he entered the hospital-wing Harry was at, he saw the Weasleys, Longbottom, Lovegood, _everyone_ was gathered near each other. They were roaming the hallways; Draco could never get past them. Draco decided to leave and go to Harry's flat. He was going to be back later that night.

Draco searched Harry's flat until he found Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Harry had told him everything he owned was Draco's and Draco needed this cloak, it was an emergency. Draco wore the cloak and Apparated back. Most of Harry's friends had left. It was half past midnight. They had officially been together for a year. Draco slowly walked past Harry's friends sleeping in the hallway and into Harry's room. Granger and Weasley were there. They were trying to calm Harry down.

Draco stood quietly in the corner and observed. He heard the conversations between the trio and the healers. There seemed to be no hope, not at the moment anyway. They didn't know who attacked Harry and what kind of magic they used. They couldn't help him with anything more than some calming potions and Harry refused to take them because he didn't know what was going on.

_He really doesn't remember anything. He doesn't even remember magic. How could he remember me? He wouldn't know if I was friend or foe. And his friends, they don't know! They still think of us as rivals!_

Draco tried his best not to sob under the Invisibility Cloak. He Apparated back to the manor and fell on the floor of his drawing room and sobbed. Narcissa came running, attempting to comfort him but she could do nothing. Her words meant nothing.

Harry, the Harry Draco knew, was dead and Draco wanted to die with him.

A week passed. There was no change. 

In the middle of the night Draco would go to St Mungo's under Harry's Cloak and watched him sleep. He would return to the Manor and cry himself to sleep. He did this for a long time then Harry left St Mungo's. He stayed with the Weasleys for a while then Hermione took him to Muggle London and he stayed with Hermione's Muggle parents for a while. He still didn't know anything about magic; he still didn't remember magic, or his friends, or Hogwarts or Draco.

Narcissa's friend Esmeralda did her best to keep them updated as soon as she heard something. The rest, Draco investigated on his own under the Invisibility Cloak.

As the days were passing by, Harry and Harry's whereabouts was gripping away from Draco more and more. It was becoming harder to keep tabs on Harry's condition and his development. His friends had packed up Harry's flat; Draco couldn't even go there any more for comfort. He was lost. Lost and alone.

"Mother, you can't do anything? Your healer friends can't do anything? They can't give him any sort of magical potion to remember?" Draco asked.

"I am sorry, Draco; I don't think there's anything we can do. All hope seems to have been lost."

"Then, I don't want to remember," Draco declared.

"What do you mean?"

"If you can't make Harry remember then I want to forget. I want to forget everything. I want my life forgotten. I want to be someone different, someone new. I want you to take my memory away and keep it, and I want you to make me a Muggle," Draco said.

"Draco what are you saying?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"You know very well what I am saying, Mother. I know this can be done, and I want you to do it. I want you to be my secret keeper. I want you to change my history, a history where none of this happened, where I never went to Hogwarts, where I never met Harry Potter."

Narcissa couldn't believe what her son was asking her to do.

"You have two options, Mother, either I kill myself, or you destroy my memories."

"What if he comes to it? What if his memories come back?" Draco's mother asked.

"Then you can restore me. If Harry's memories were taken through magic, then they can be restored through the same magic and the same can be done to me. If you do it for me, then I know that you'll keep my memories safe. You are the only other person in this entire world I could trust, and the first has completely forgotten me."

Draco was shaking but he was determined.

"What about me?" Narcissa asked.

"You are still my mother and you can still be my mother. We can discuss all the details of this new life you are going to grant me, I just need you to promise that when it's time, you will do it."

Narcissa couldn't say no to her broken hearted son, she could never say no to her son regardless of what state he'd been in. But, this time, she couldn't turn away. Seeing Draco like this was killing her, she wanted to keep her son at whatever cost.

She agreed and a month later, Devon Morgan was born, and now, she was Neera Morgan.

*****

Living in Muggle Westminster, Neera Morgan was an antique store owner, her son Devon didn't live too far away in a flat in the old Muggle city of London. She had a great relationship with her son and he came home for supper at least three nights a week. They had family wealth, so they survived and were quite happy although Neera wished her son would find a new suitor. Devon claimed he was still getting over his last break up where the bloke had left him to pursue a career path where Devon was not determined at all—always finding a new passion to pursue and often abandoning it half way through.

These were Draco's wishes, and Narcissa had obeyed them.


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awful POV switch is awful.

****

The Meeting

* * *

Devon had dinner with his mother tonight, even though it wasn't one of his nights he spends with his mother, but she'd requested for him to stop by. 

_Narcissa_ knew what the day was, and even though Devon didn't remember it, she wanted to honor it for him. She made him his favourite meal. She had told him that a dear friend had died on this date and she didn't want to be alone; she wanted her loved ones by her side. 

After dinner Devon stopped by one of his favourite pubs and was headed home early because he had a job interview the next day. He saw a brunette running for the train at the station, he wondered where he knew that bloke from, and chased after him. Luckily for him, the bloke missed the train and it gave Devon and opportunity to talk to him.

*****

Harry and Devon waited quietly for the next train. Harry kept glancing over to the blond next to him when he thought he wouldn't notice, Devon noticed.

"So you live in the city?" Devon asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Born and raised," Devon replied with a smile and a hint of pride, Harry noticed.

The train arrived and both the men progressed to enter, Devon gestured Harry to go first, mainly because he wanted to steal a glance himself.

Harry sat down and hoped that the blond would sit next to him. He thought it would be devastating, and not to mention awkward if he didn't. 

_Perhaps I should have waited for him to sit first._ All his worries were comforted when Devon did take a seat next to him. They smiled at each other again. _Lord, this **is** awkward_ , Harry thought. _Is this how I was before I lost my memory? I have no game._

Devon was only going two stops so when his stop was approaching he stood up.

"Oh are you leaving?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, this is my stop. It was nice meeting you, Harry." Devon smiled.

Harry felt devastated, he couldn’t figure out what to do next, he had a few seconds left to think on his feet.

"I work at the Lily Café on Arbor Hill, you should stop by sometime. I’ll be there on Sunday," Harry said, hurriedly. 

"Alright, I’ll try to stop by on Sunday then. See you, Harry."

"See you Devon."

*****

Harry couldn't believe it; he had met someone tonight. He wondered what his taste was, he wondered if tall pale men with blond hair were his taste. He made a mental note of asking Hermione or Ginny that sometime.

_Granted the only relationship I am aware of is with a red headed girl, I really don't know if I even have a type._

When Harry got back to his flat, he had a sense of guilt come over him. He had been alone for a year, and had met a man tonight who he found intriguing. He wasn't sure why, he had only spent fifteen minutes with him and _who knows if I am ever going to see him again_. Still, Harry wondered if the longing for the missing lover was slowly fading away?

 _How can you miss someone you've never met?_ He thought.

He opened the top drawer of his bedside table and found his dream journal. For the past nine months, Harry recorded every dream he had in order to piece together thoughts or ideas that might be insights to his past. He had many dreams about flying on dragons and other random creatures. He would ask his magical friends about it, before he told them about the dreams, they would tell him a bit about his past about flying on broomsticks and dragons and towers and moving trees, that's how he knew he could trust them because they would tell him stories after he had a dream about it. He'd see images but he could never make sense of them. He didn't remember his past; he only had these "visions" of what his past could have been.

 _And then there was this faceless boy_. His visions were always blurry when it came to this boy, who in some dreams was tiny and same height as Harry and then in some dreams was tall and defined. He fought with this boy in some dreams and he kissed him in others. He asked his friends about this faceless boy, he said _he was always a blur, never a full figure. He moved like a snake._

Harry had one dream where he was flying and this boy was trying to knock him out of his broom, and another dream where it was raining and they were on top of a tower kissing (They were doing more than kissing but Harry didn’t elaborate).

"It could be Draco," Ginny said.

"Draco? Who’s Draco?" Harry asked intriguingly.

"No, it can’t be Draco; the fighting part makes sense, but not the snogging. Harry and Draco wouldn’t be snogging," Ron exclaimed.

"Why not? Draco was in love with Harry," Ginny replied.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione chimed in.

"The way Draco was always obsessed with insulting Harry, and always finding a reason to talk to him even if it’s just a slur of offence, it’s classic ‘I am in love with you’ move," Ginny answered. "And, Draco is _gay_."

"Who is Draco?" Harry screamed and his friends looked at him concerned. "Sorry, could I have been in love with him?" he asked.

"No, you hated him," Hermione said.

"And he hated you, and everyone else in the world, and especially people that weren’t purebloods. He especially hated you," Ron finished.

"Where is he?" Harry was still interested in the Draco story, the name he’s never heard from his friends before.

"He moved about a year ago, with his mother. Something about Norway, no one’s heard from the Malfoys ever since," Ginny answered since she noticed that Hermione and Ron really didn’t like talking about Draco.

"So a year ago, when I lost my memory, this Draco bloke left the country. Isn't that a bit weird?" Harry asked.

"You think Draco could have harmed Harry’s memories?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Or, that could be the other possibility." Harry sighed.

"What do you mean?" All three of his friends asked at the same time.

"I thought this _Draco_ could have been the boy I was snogging in my dreams, the one who was my boyfriend. Maybe he went missing when I lost my memory that’s why no one’s heard from him for a year. But if what you say is true, if we hated each other, he could have been the one who tried to murder me or something and I just ended up being memory deprived."

"Honestly Harry, I think that if you were dating Draco, you would have told us," Hermione said.

"Would I have?" Harry pondered out loud, "You told me that I was dating someone but I didn’t introduce you for a year, you really think I could have introduced you if it was someone you both clearly hate so much."

"I don’t think he would have tried to harm you, Harry, you saved his life," Ginny added.

"I did?" _Why are my best friends not answering these questions and my exgirlfriend is?_ Harry was getting frustrated.

"Yeah, during the war, he was going to bloody burn if it weren’t for you. Useless chap he is, glad he’s gone," Ron said.

"You can’t remember anything else, Harry, from your vision? Anything else that sets this boy apart?" Ginny asked.

"There is something, but I can’t put my finger on it. It’s like a sense of smell, or something in the air, like a color…" Harry spoke, "Sorry, there’s no distinct thing I can grasp on, every time I try to concentrate on this particular person from my dreams, the blurrier the vision gets." Harry sighed again. 

"Maybe that’s part of the curse!" Hermione practically screamed.

"What curse?" Harry asked.

"Whoever attacked you used magic and put a curse on you to take your memories away. I know you don’t really believe in magic but we deal with this everyday. Maybe the curse gets stronger when you concentrate and try to remember. This isn’t a regular sort of amnesia; this is a magical incantation that’s been placed on you. This bit of information might help me change the way I’ve been researching. It really helps a lot, Harry!" Hermione was really excited while everyone else just stared at her in disbelief.

Harry was confused still but replied "Oh okay, thanks, I think."

Hermione smiled and started to take notes on her parchment.

"I have another question," Harry said turning to Ginny and Ron. They nodded and Hermione looked up.

"Do I have a type?"

"A type of what?" Ron asked confused.

Ginny smiled. "As in romance?"

Harry became shy and put his head down, he felt himself getting red.

"Harry, have you met someone?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I mean no, not really, I mean, I don’t know. I saw someone, and I talked to him at the station, but then he left and I only saw him for fifteen minutes, so I was just wondering…because I don’t know, about my past…"

Molly entered the room and interrupted the conversation. "I am so sorry to disturb my dears, but Ginny, it’s time to get ready. Guests shall be arriving momentarily."

Harry had promised Ginny that he’d stop by for her engagement party so he had arrived two hours earlier to help, after the setup they were all gathered in Ron’s old room to chat.

"Oh, I should be leaving then," Harry said.

"Won’t you stay, Harry, please?" Hermione asked.

"I can’t, I am sorry, I wish I could." Harry turned to Ginny and Molly, "But you know, crowd, magic…" He pointed at himself, "Celebrity. It’s too much."

"But we have to continue this conversation!" Ginny said excitedly. "When are we going to see you again then?"

"I’ll let you know when my next day off is, maybe you can come by for lunch or something. I don’t even know what’s gonna happen." Harry shyly smiled and answered.

"Are you seeing this person again?" Hermione asked. Ron just stood in the back and observed everything with his mother; he didn’t want to bombard his best friend with all the questions his sister and fiancé were already harassing him with.

"Well, I told him where I worked and he said he’ll stop by maybe tomorrow, so we’ll see." Harry didn’t know who to look at so he just looked at the floor.

"Alright girls, let’s go," Molly interrupted. "Good luck, Harry dear, so wonderful to see you again." Molly gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and left the room with the girls.

"Come on mate, I’ll drop you back to your flat," Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded.

"So what does this chap look like? The one you just met." Ron asked.

"I don’t know, he was wearing torn up jeans, a t-shirt, had messy blond hair…" Harry was going to say _dark grey eyes_ but Ron interrupted him.

"You know Malfoy has blond hair? Malfoy, that's Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"He does?" Harry was still intrigued by this Draco fellow.

"Yeah but he wouldn’t be caught dead dressed like that! You see that, in your vision? The faceless chap, did he have blond hair?"

"No, not really, everything is too blurry when it comes to him." Harry responded sadly.

"Alright, you ready?" Ron asked and grabbing on to Harry’s arm. Harry nodded nervously. This was his least favourite part about magic, as convenient as it was.

*****


	4. The Café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop myself from rolling my own eyes as I read the cheesiness of this chapter. Good luck!

Harry woke up on Sunday morning quite refreshed and excited to go to work. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't because a certain blond man might pay him a visit at work today. He tried to convince himself not to get too excited, _if he doesn't show up, it'll be extra disappointing._

*****

7 a.m. Harry opened up the café and welcomed his usual early Sunday morning patrons. _It's too early for a bloke to show up, no one shows up at 7 am to see someone they fancy, I am sure._

9 a.m. The café emptied out a bit as many people went off to church and return after the service for a quick cup of coffee and a scone. No sign of Devon. _Don't get discouraged, don't think about it._

1 p.m. The usual mid afternoon crowd. Not many people, it's the time café employees take a break and clean out the rubbish and do a mid afternoon sweep. Harry served himself some strawberry ice cream and headed outside in the crisp sun to take his mind off the topic his mind wasn't supposed to be on. _I am actually sad about this._

"Is everything alright?" a coworker asked Harry.

"Yeah, completely. Just thought a friend was gonna come 'round, but hasn't yet." Harry smiled and went outside to sit on a chair.

1.13 p.m. Harry was still on his fifteen minute break. The telephone rang.

"Lily's Café, Susie speaking.... Yeah he's just outside, I'll go get 'im."

"Harry, you've got a call." 

"Me?" No one ever called him at work.

"Yeah he asked for Harry, you're the only Harry here," Susie replied smiling.

"Hello, Lily's Café, Harry speaking," Harry said nervously into the telephone. He hated answering the phone at the café so he always made another co-worker do it.

"Harry, this is Devon, from a few nights ago at Pining Road station," the voice on the phone said.

Harry's heart melted. "Oh, hi. Devon yes, um.... Alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Great," Harry responded. _Now that you've called._

"Harry, I was wondering what time your shift's over so I could pop by if you'd like maybe we can go for a beer?" the voice on the other end paused "If you're free that is."

Harry turned around to look at Susie who was an arm’s length away; she was cleaning the counter but turned to look at Harry. Harry had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were wide open with disbelief. She smiled at him and mouthed the words "what" and he just shook his head and mouthed "nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, that um…sounds great. I am working a double today so I won’t get off ‘til half seven..." Harry trailed off unsure of what to say next.

"Perfect, I’ll see you around then," Devon responded.

"Alright, sounds good."

"Goodbye Harry." Something about the way Devon said his name seemed familiar to Harry, but he couldn’t place it.

"Goodbye." Harry hung up the phone. He wasn’t sure why he felt as though he had just been shocked.

*****

"Have you got a date?" Susie asked.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Harry replied with a confused expression and a shy smile.

"I hope he’s cute!" Susie said "'cause I just won me ten quids."

Harry laughed. "What do you mean?"

"You know Mary Ellen?" Susie asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You mean the girl with the short skirt who conveniently drops her spoon by the door every time?"

"Oh so you do notice?" Susie laughed.

"Who _doesn't_ notice?" Harry responded.

"She's bet with me that you always ignore her 'cause you play hard-to-get. I bet with her that it's 'cause you don't fancy girls. So, I just won."

"Oh." Harry felt hesitant but smiled anyway. 

"Unless, you want me to keep it to myself?" Susie asked with a concerned look.

"No, it’s alright. I am not sure really, it’s all new to me, you know." Harry looked at her expecting her to understand when he thought that she probably doesn’t even know about him.

"Oh, yeah I understand. I know about your accident. Michael told me when he asked me to train you months ago, but I didn’t tell anyone of course, it’s unethical, me being your supervisor and all." Susie gave him a comforting smile.

"Thanks Susie, I owe you one."

"No such thing. So that's gotta be tough, huh? Dating after all this time. You reckon you've had sex before? With blokes I mean."

Harry laughed.

"Sorry, that's rude."

"I am pretty sure, I've had sex…with blokes, I mean," Harry responded.

"How do you know? Have you checked…?" Susie raised an eyebrow.

"Susie! I get these dreams, these visions sort of that are a bit like really weird flashbacks from my life that I don't remember living. And some days I just get really vivid sex dreams except, I can't always tell who this person is, and what they look like. But, I know it’s not a woman."

"Have you talked to anyone about these visions?" Susie asked.

"I've told my friends about the visions, but not the sex part, that's awkward. That I usually keep to myself." Harry laughed. "There are times when I am on top of a roof at a castle and someone's down there on his knees, and I just reminiscence the feeling, and whenever this person looks up I wake up, so I can never see their face. It doesn’t help that my dreams are always somewhere in a faraway land so I can’t tell if it’s fantasy, a flashback or just a sex dream."

"Sounds magical" Susie responded.

"You have no idea…" Harry began to comment back when the front door chimed and they had a customer. The conversation was left hanging as for the rest of the day and evening as the café stayed quite busy.

*****

At 6.45, fifteen minutes until the Café was going to close, Susie went in the back to wash the last of the dishes then she was going to come out and count the till while Harry cleaned and straightened up the tables. Around closing time, they never got busy and it was always this one old man who sat in the corner and read the paper with his tea and almost always leaves at 7.01 p.m.

Harry had his back to the door and was cleaning the cappuccino machine when the door chimed and a customer walked in.

Harry turned around and in a robotic way began to speak "Hi, can I help.....you? Devon. Hello." Harry grinned, it had been so unusually busy for the past 5 hours he had _almost_ forgotten about his date tonight.

"Please, call me ‘D.’ Sorry, I'm a bit early." The handsome blond smiled back. Harry noticed that he was wearing a completely different kind of an outfit. He was dressed in black from head to toe with a grey tie that matched perfectly with his grey eyes. Harry thought he was going to faint by seeing such impeccable beauty right in front of him. _Stay cool Harry, stay cool. Just breathe._

"It’s alright; I think we’ll be done early anyway. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, I’ll take a cup of coffee if you don’t mind, just black coffee."

"Great, have a seat I’ll bring it over to you." Harry grinned and turned around towards the coffee maker. He let out a sigh. _Don’t pass out._

The dashing blond took a seat far from the counter, he wanted to watch Harry walk up to him and walk away, he thought he was so clever.

Harry grabbed a medium sized cup and a small plate where he placed a croissant. He brought the coffee mug and the croissant to his guest and smiled. "Here you are sir, on the house."

The grey eyes sparkled when he grinned back to Harry and said, "Thanks!"

Harry walked away from the table and turned to the old man sitting in the corner, "Can I get you anything else tonight, Mr Albert?"

The old man shook his head and gave him a smile.

Harry walked back to the other side of the counter, utterly nervous and self-aware that there sat a stunning man staring at him, possibly watching his every move.

Susie came out of the back room and called out to Harry. "Harry, have you cleaned out the cappuccino machine yet?"

She was loud enough for her voice to echo in the almost empty café.

"Yes, I did," whispered Harry and tilted his head a bit in the blond's direction and mouthed the words, "He's here."

Susie's head snapped and darted a look toward the tables, her eyes met the ones belonging to a blond man in the corner, then she smiled and gave a courtesy nod and looked back at Harry.

She whispered, "Harry you lucky devil, he is _bloddy_ beautiful."

Harry turned red and shyly smiled whispering, "I know."

"Is that what you're going to wear?" she whispered back at him.

"I don't have anything else; I wasn't expecting, prince charming to show up tonight," Harry joked.

"Alright Susie, Harry, see you lot soon," Mr Albert yelled from across the hall and left the café.

"Should I wait outside?"

Both Susie and Harry got startled when they heard D's voice from across the counter from them.

Susie spoke, "No, no, of course not. Just do me a favour and lock the door and just wait here, we'll be right back." She grabbed Harry's arm. "Come to the back office with me, Harry."

Harry didn't know what was going on, and all of a sudden his supervisor was dragging him into the Boss' office where he'd never been before except for his first day of training.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Susie went into the closet in Michael's office and grabbed a dark grey button down shirt. "Here, take your apron off and put this on, on top of your t-shirt."

"What? What if Michael gets upset?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we don't have time for this. You're either going to put this shirt on and go out with that gorgeous man waiting in the café or I will," she commanded. "Now take your apron off and put this shirt on. Don't keep him waiting!"

"What are you going to tell Michael?" Harry asked obeying and removing his apron.

"He'll understand. Perks of buggering the Boss," she said as she winked at him. "Don't tell anyone." 

Harry gaped at Susie with his mouth open, "I won't." He finally closed his mouth and smiled.

"Here button up your shirt except for the top two buttons and tuck your shirt in."

Harry kept obeying what Susie said, he turned around and looked at the full length mirror in the office, and he admired the way he looked. The black t-shirt under the dark grey shirt suited with his jeans.

"Susie, I think you just became my new best friend."

They both laughed. "Now, get out of here before he's gone," she remarked.

They both left the office and went back into the main café. D was still there waiting for them.

"What about closing out and the tables?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it tonight, you've been working for twelve hours today. Have fun!" She smiled at Harry and waved bye to D.

"Alright, thanks Susie, see you tomorrow," Harry said.

"Laters! " Susie responded and locked the café door behind them.

*****


	5. The Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, dude. This chapter originally had shit loads of epithets. IDK what I was thinking. SIGH. I also read one of the reviews for this fic where the person called my characters "Gary Stu..." Yeah. So about that. 
> 
> ENJOY.

Harry and his date stood outside the café for a few seconds and a cool wind passed by. Devon took a deep breath and smiled.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You smell like coffee," Devon answered.

"Oh Sorry, that usually happens, especially when I work a double," Harry replied nervously.

"No, it's great. I kind of like it." Devon smiled. "Are you tired? You just worked a twelve-hour shift. I shouldn't be forcing you to go out, sorry about that."

"You're not forcing me..." Harry smiled back. "I am glad, you're here. Where do you want to go?"

"There's a cool pub, not too far from here, are you up for walking? It's about a twenty minute walk."

"Sounds great, lead the way."

Over the past nine months after Harry settled into his new life, he had gone out a few times. A couple of times with Ron and a few times with his co-workers. He learned a lot about himself, his taste in alcohol, and especially his tolerance. This was the first time Harry was going out on a date. He was nervous.

Harry had spent a lot of his past nine months reading and catching up on the news on the telly. He didn't date. He had woken up from being a ten year old to being a twenty five year old; he didn't know how he was supposed to act.

_It's just one date, I shouldn't be so nervous. We're going out for a beer or two, I have gone out drinking, with other people, this will be fine, and it'll be fine. I've read this sort of stuff in the books, it's no big deal._

"Are you usually this quiet?" Devon asked. 

"Uh...no sorry. I just got lost in my thought for a minute, sorry." 

"It's alright; you don't have to be so sorry all the time." D smiled. "So how long have you been working at the café?"

"Oh, about nine months. It's fun." Harry realised that he might get asked personal questions tonight, questions he might not be prepared to answer, _why didn't I think of this before_? He thought he should start asking questions to shift the focus from himself.

"Do you work anywhere?" Harry asked "Sorry, that's a stupid way to ask something."

D laughed, "It's quite alright, I actually do not work anywhere at the moment. I have been going on job interviews for the past week. I actually just came from one tonight, that's why I am dressed like this."

"Oh, and here I thought you might be trying to impress me," Harry responded.

"I was, I am... I just thought it might go better with another excuse, trying to not seem so desperate and everything." 

"Well, I am still impressed. What sort of job are you looking for?" Harry asked.

"I had an interview as a bartender at this hotel. It's quite the swanky hotel just up Cheshire Street, and they have an opening. I recently quit my job and my mum's always worried thinking I am going to be a bum and wants me to go work in her shop so I don't really want to do that, so I need to find something new or at least go on interviews so she'll get off my case."

"Oh that sounds like fun, it's kind of like serving coffee, only it's a bit stronger, and tips are probably better.".

"That's a good point...Here we are."

Harry and Devon arrived at a pub called "The Wizard's Secret," Harry thought the name to be ironic. He wondered how Devon had come across it. They entered the pub; it was sort of a fancy looking place "Mr Morgan how lovely to see you again," the door attendant said as he smiled at Devon and made eye contact with Harry. 

They got a table by the window.

"You come here a lot then?" Harry asked.

"Once in a while, my mum for some reason really likes this place. She knows the owner or something, I don't know. I just like the ambience so I used to tag along with her before, now I sort of come on my own whenever I can."

"So you see your mum a lot then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"No, I don't know, probably not. My parents died when I was a baby. I didn't know them at all. I am sure I would be attached to them too," Harry said sadly.

"Oh I am sorry."

"It's alright, I was just a baby. I think they died in a car accident or something. I still have dreams about them sometimes...and that's probably a bit weirder." 

"No, of course not. Goodness, I don't know what my life would have been like if I didn't have my mum. She's really something."

"Sounds like it." Harry smiled.

The waiter came by their table and took their drinks order. Devon also ordered a couple of starters.

"I hope that's alright?" he asked Harry. "I am just a bit famished."

"Oh, I wished you would have told me before, I would have made you a sandwich at the cafe."

"No that's alright, I was glad for that croissant though. I didn't want to load up on any more free food." Devon laughed.

"It's no trouble at all." Harry smiled.

Harry did the best he could to not talk about his life on his date with Devon. He discovered that Devon really enjoyed cooking so he asked him a lot about that; pursuing it as a career, working at a restaurant etc. After a couple of beers, Harry started to watch his pace of drinking. He realised that he was exhausted and didn't want to get drunk on his date. The waiter came around again and asked if they wanted another round.

"Yeah I'll take one more what about you, Harry?" D asked, smiling.

"No, I am fine. Thank you," Harry said to the waiter. He turned to Devon whose eyes were _excruciatingly divine_ Harry thought. "Sorry, I think if I have one more beer, I might just fall asleep here. I forgot that I can't drink that much after a double shift," he said.

"No problem. I am glad you told me though otherwise, I would have thought I had bored you and that's why you were looking so sleepy," Devon joked.

"Oh am I looking sleepy?" An already nervous Harry now became self-conscious as well. He picked up a knife from the table to look at his reflection. Devon laughed, and Harry got embarrassed.

"No, Harry it's alright! I laughed because I do the same thing when no one's looking." He grinned at Harry and continued, "Don't worry, you look great."

Harry shyly placed the knife back on the table and took a sip of his water.

The waiter brought D another ale and he whispered something to the waiter. He then looked at Harry, "I'll be right back."

Harry nodded thinking he probably just had to go to the loo or something. Harry was surprisingly having a great time. _It is really easy to talk to D_ , he thought; he was glad that he was so easy going and not high strung asking him a million questions. _He must go on a lot of dates_. The idea dawned on him with a hint of sadness and jealousy. 

_I can't believe I like him this much_.

Harry thought back to the psychology books he'd read where they talked about people who try to date after suffering a trauma and can easily fall for the first person that's kind to them. They're looking for companionship and emotions can get mixed up. _I must not get mixed up_. Determined Harry said to himself. He then looked up and watched his date returning to their table and his heart melted. _I am going to have a tough time with this one._

The two men sat at the restaurant for another fifteen to twenty minutes chatting about sports. Harry didn't have much to say but he liked listening to the other man talk about football with so much passion. He realised that's what he liked about his friend Ron also, whenever he talked about "Quidditch" which Harry found to be the most ridiculous thing about magic. He wondered what D would say if he ever found out about Quidditch.

"Are you ready to go?" Every time Harry looked up and met the grey eyes, his heart would flutter. He was determined that he knew those eyes, if not the exact same then something similar. He couldn't let go of this thought and every time the conversation would quiet down, he'd find himself wishing he could remember why those eyes were familiar.

"Oh what about the bill?" Harry asked.

"I've taken care of it."

"Are you sure, that doesn't seem fair at all!" Harry objected.

"I invited you out, next time if you so wish you can take me somewhere," Devon said and grinned. 

"Alright, as long as that's a promise." Harry grinned and stood up from his chair.

After the two men left the pub, D slid his right hand into Harry's left. Harry didn't flinch, squeezed D’s hand, and meld their fingers together. Harry was hoping for something like this to happen, and it did. He was glad he didn't have to make the first move. Now he knows that if nothing else, at least the attraction is both ways.

________________________________________

"Wow, it got a lot colder than I expected," Devon remarked.

"Yeah, I am not sure if I want to walk back to the station," Harry replied. 

"Don't you wish sometimes that there was some sort of a magical transport system or something, that'll just take you to your house, like they do in those science fiction movies?"

Harry laughed and thought _ironically enough there is_ , "Yeah but it seems the closest thing we have is a taxi."

"Sad, but true." D turned towards Harry and rubbed his hands on Harry's arms trying to keep him warm. "Do you want to take a taxi and stop by?"

"Oh, um..." Harry hesitated.

"Oh, do you not want to?"

"No, it's not that, it's just sort of complicated, I mean..." Harry didn't know how to end his sentence. He wanted nothing more than to continue this night, but he was afraid of where it might lead and how he might not be ready for _that_.

"Or you don't have to, I didn't mean anything by it, I just meant if you wanted to continue talking... we don't have to do anything. It's getting late anyways."

"Yeah, it's just that I have to get back to work at noon tomorrow and it's already almost midnight..." Harry said.

"So you just want to go home then?" Disappointment overcame the deep grey eyes that Harry admired so much. The gaze went from looking into Harry's eyes to down on the floor as Devon took half a step away.

"No, I meant, I would like... to continue talking, but maybe you can come over to my flat, then I don't have to worry about going home in the morning or being late to work." Harry put his right hand's index finger on D's chin and lifted it up to stare back into his eyes and smiled. _I wonder if that's my move_ he thought, _it's a pretty good one_.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want anything to be inconvenient."

"The only inconvenient thing right now," Harry said, "would be saying goodbye."

"Smooth," Devon said, beaming. 

"Yeah? I thought so too." Harry grinned and kissed D's cheek. For some odd reason that seemed quite familiar to him. He dismissed the idea and looked towards the road to hail for a taxi holding onto the other man's hand tightly.


	6. The Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Okay this chapter wasn't that bad to read - I cringed only a little - but was SPAG hell. Sorry for any mistakes I missed.

Anything Harry knew about dating, he had learned from books and some through conversations with Ron. He had told Harry stories about how they all met and when he started to like Hermione, etc.

And then there was porn. He learned about _that_ through the blokes at work. They had started a conversation one night at a pub and Harry just listened.

Harry read a lot about sex, gender and sexuality from books from the library. Since he had a lot of free time over the past nine months when he wasn't working or being visited constantly by his friends he didn't remember, he'd relied on books.

Needless to say, taking a bloke home for the first time, was a big step for Harry. If he had told this to his friends, they, _particularly Hermione_ would probably be against it. However, from what he'd heard from his friends about the kind of person he is, Harry enjoyed taking a leap into the unknown.

________________________________________

Harry opened the door to his flat and they walked in. "It's not much," he said and picked up a shirt off the floor in the living room. "Sorry, I should have cleaned up, I don't really get company," Harry continued nervously.

"No it's fine, it's actually in a better shape than mines. I have to confess the only time I clean is when my mum's coming over. I am always afraid she'd have a fit if she actually saw the way I lived... I probably shouldn't have confessed to being a slob."

Harry laughed. "No it's alright, it's good to know we are all human after all." He pointed towards the sofa and asked, "Do you want to sit? I'll grab some glasses from the kitchen if you want to get a drink or something."

Devon nodded.

Harry left to go to the kitchen. He was freaking out. He returned and handed the empty glasses to D. The cabinet in the corner had some decent liquor stored in it. Harry had received it from Ron who had shopped for him telling Harry what his taste was. Harry enjoyed each drink Ron ever made and figured his supposed best friend would know.

"What should we toast to?" D asked.

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, I am not very good at these things."

"How about..” D began to speak, and both he and Harry said it at the same time "Forgetting the past and focusing on the future," and they clinked their glasses together.

It was as if time had frozen in Harry's flat and had turned back to a moment when he was a few years younger. Harry was having a vision. It was dark, grey, and blurry. He was sitting in a pub wearing wizard clothing, the kind Ron and Hermione had showed him and he cheered with another man, they clinked their metallic goblets together, the man spoke "to forgetting the past…" and Harry finished the sentence "and focusing on the future."

Harry came to.

"Wow that was weird,” D spoke

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"I think I just had a Déjà vu or something."

"What's a Déjà vu?" Harry was puzzled.

"It's sort of when you do something and it feels like you've done the exact same thing before."

Harry was astonished at what he had just heard, "Wait you felt that too?"

The other man nodded.

"That was weird; I have never had a full-blown vision before, especially sharing the same one with someone else,” Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably going to sound weird but I sort of have flashbacks sometimes of it's like someone else's life or something, I guess it's like this Déjà vu thing you mentioned,” Harry responded.

"That is weird." Devon smiled.

"Are you teasing me?" Harry asked.

"Maybe."

They both laughed and took a sip of their drinks.

"This is really good whiskey," D said.

"Yeah? My friends got it for me a while back as sort of a 'housewarming' present,” Harry replied.

"Your friends' got good taste."

Devon brought himself a bit closer to Harry; Harry's heart was beating a million seconds a minute. He brushed Harry's hair from his forehead and asked, "What's this mark?"

"It's sort of a birthmark, I've been told." It was close enough to the truth, anyway, he reckoned. 

"It's very intriguing."

"You smell amazing," Harry said. He wanted to change the subject again and it was the truth.

"You kissed me on the cheek before when we were calling for a taxi..."

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"It was like, it was something we do all the time, something familiar, and it was no big deal."

"Yeah, I know what you mean; I felt the same way when I did that." Harry smiled, now the two of them really close to each other, talking they could feel the other's breath.

"Is it weird, if I say that I feel really close to you, Harry?"

Harry felt his cheeks burn and looked down for a second and looked back up and met the grey-silver eyes he adored so much, "I feel close to you too, _Draco_."

The grey eyes met the emerald green. "Harry..." said Devon, for a second as though he recognised the eyes as they stared back at him. The grey eyes had an expression of recollection themselves.

"Harry," Devon repeated, not in a way of someone he'd just met a few days ago but the expression consisted of love, adoration, years of longing. " _Potter_." Devon grabbed the back of Harry's head and pushed their lips together. The sweet kiss lasted a few seconds and there was a blast outside the window. A heat wave passed through the room that pushed the two apart.

The moment of reminiscence had passed and vanished.

________________________________________

The two men parted and ran to the window to look outside. A bus had crashed into a car and both the vehicles were on fire.

"We've got to go help them,” Harry yelled.

They ran out to the street where many people had gathered and were attempting to rescue the bus passengers. Sirens quickly approached and help was on the way.

"Wow, that was really intense," Harry said.

"Yeah, I don't even know what we were talking about before."

"Yeah, me neither,” Harry looked puzzled trying to recollect what happened in his flat five minutes ago. He drew a blank, one second he was drinking the whiskey, _I think we kissed_ he thought, and then they were out here saving the people in the fire. He looked at D with a blank expression, speechless.

"Must have been some strong whiskey," D said.


	7. Flashback I - Christmas Eve. 2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, God-awful writing is back! Inconsistent POV switch. SIGH.

Flashback I - Christmas Eve. 2002

* * *

Christmas Eve.  
Harry Potter, age: 22  
Location: The Thirsty Scholar, founded by Hogwarts graduates in 1978. A pub located in the opposite end of the Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. It often plays hosts to Hogwarts Alumni on holidays and special events.

* * *

Harry had been invited several times for events at the Thirsty Scholar and he never accepted it until now. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley had sent a personal invitation to Harry requesting his presence for an intimate gathering of Hogwarts Alumni to stop over before going to visit family and friends for Christmas. In the end, Ginny couldn't make it as she was invited to Christmas Eve dinner by her new boyfriend's parents and thought it'd look odd to spend Christmas Eve with her ex-boyfriend instead. She had pleaded her case to Luna who understood and remarked: "obligations are often exasperating however crucial to maintain a prominent place in one's social circle. Father has warned me about such things."

Harry was glad when he arrived at the Thirsty Scholar as there wasn't much of a crowd. He imagined it helped that he had told Luna to announce that Harry Potter was not attending, even though he was. He wanted a quiet night and he was glad he was going to receive it. The next day he was going to spend Christmas Day at the Burrow and have Christmas dinner with the Weasleys.

What Harry and Luna had not expected was that due to the announcement of Harry's non-attendance, many had decided to decline the invitation, it was the exact reason Draco Malfoy _had_ accepted it. Draco walked in to the Thirsty Scholar and everyone had stopped talking. Silence fell over the entire room; it was so quiet that one could practically hear the wait staff polishing the silver in the kitchen. Harry turned around from his seat to look at the door and the reason the room had felt silent, "Blimey," he whispered to himself.

Draco looked well off, _really well off._ He walked into the room and all eyes were on him. _His face had softened up a bit,_ Harry thought. He wore black trousers with a matching fitted suit jacket, a hunter green buttoned down shirt underneath accompanied with a silver tie. The green shirt also had silver cufflinks matching the tie. Harry wasn't sure if everyone stared at Malfoy because they were shocked to see him or whether it was his appearance.

Nearly no one from their Hogwarts years had seen Draco since the war. There were rumours of what he might have been up to, but no one knew for sure. Draco locked eyes with Potter from across the room and whispered a "bugger" to himself. _I really should have confirmed, I should have known the Golden Boy would have lied about his attendance_.

"Draco Malfoy, what a surprise!" Draco was greeted warmly by Luna, the hostess. She truly looked excited to see him. She escorted him into the room and the crowd reverted to their conversations. Harry stood up from his table and walked up to Luna and Malfoy. A reporter ran up to the three of them and asked for a pose for _The Daily Prophet_. Both Harry and Draco had thought the same thing, _I cannot wait to see this published in the papers, I can only imagine what the caption would state._

"Malfoy, it's been a while," Harry said to Draco as they shook hands. 

"Yes, Potter, you're looking well," Draco responded.

Harry and Draco sat next to each other for the entire night. They enjoyed the Christmas Eve dinner and the free drinks that came with it. By the end of the night, as the crowd was dying out, Harry was being interrupted in conversation every five minutes as one random person or another wanted to stop by and say goodbye and wish him a "Happy Christmas." They would just stare at Draco awkwardly, nod, and walk away. Draco found it to be comical and eventually enjoyed the awkwardness his presence was providing in the conversations. 

Harry was glad to have Draco next to him, because then people did not stop and chat for long. Draco picked up on that and teased Harry about it.

As the night was finally ending, Harry needed to catch up with Luna to get a key to his room at the inn at the Thirsty Scholar. Luna approached Harry before he needed to go looking for her.

"Harry, there's a problem," she said, looking nervous. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It seems that the inn did not properly count the list I had sent to reserve the rooms and we are one room short. I didn't realize that since I marked you as _not attending_ , I didn't reserve an extra _emergency room_. However, if you so wish, you can share the room with us."

The idea of sharing a room with Luna and her boyfriend wasn't exactly appealing to Harry. "Oh, it's alright, I will just go to the Burrow tonight then. It shouldn't be a problem." Harry responded.

"Harry you can't Apparate when you've been drinking constantly. It's too dangerous!" Luna said. Harry was about to speak something when Draco interrupted.

"Don't be stupid, Potter. I've got a room reservation in the inn as well. You can stay with me. It'll be less…" Draco looked at Luna then at Harry "…less awkward."

"No, it's fine really…" Harry started to speak again.

"Oh good, then it's been decided. Thank you, Draco." Luna walked away to say goodbye to the rest of the guests that were leaving.

"Wait… no." Harry was confounded. Harry glared at Draco "It's not stupid that I don't want to be an inconvenience Malfoy."

"Fine, I am sorry, I tried to help you out and not have you stay in same room as them shagging." Draco snapped back at Harry. Harry sighed and sat back down at the table and continued to drink his whiskey.

Draco picked up his jacket from the chair he was sitting at and spoke "Well, are you coming?"

"What room number is it? I reckon I'll have to say goodbye to a few other people before I head out and besides…"

"…you don't want to be seen leaving with me." Draco scoffed, "Four hundred and seventeen, knock twice and I'll set the password to _I am a git_. You'll need a key to get in, and since you don't have one, I'll set up the charm." Draco walked away angry and Harry was left irresolute.


	8. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat endearingly fluffy. Just go with it. Also, awful POV switch is awful.

* * *

After the commotion died down, Harry asked Devon if he wanted to get back to the flat.

"I should head out, it's getting late," D answered but he didn't look thoroughly convinced. 

"Are you sure? You can crash here if you'd like. You said it's getting late and with all these sirens, you might find it hard to get a taxi," said Harry, hoping that D would take up on his offer. 

"Okay, sure thanks." D smiled, and Harry sighed with relief. Not sure why he wanted D to stay, he was nervous beyond all reason about being around the man. 

They returned to Harry's flat and Harry realised that his sofa is much too small for someone to sleep on, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he thought.

"On second thought," D said, "I think your sofa might be a bit small for me." It was as if he'd read Harry's mind. 

"Well, I wouldn't mind sharing a bed..." Harry decided to just go with it, "if you don't have any problems with it."

"I wouldn't mind it either." 

Harry was nervous but he figured he had to get over it. He'd spent the last year learning a lot about himself and about being an adult. He gestured for D to follow him into his bedroom where he grabbed a t-shirt and some pyjamas to give to him. He then excused himself to go to the bathroom while D changed in his room. When he returned D was already in his bed but he was sitting up against the wall. Harry had removed Michael’s shirt, hung it in the bathroom, returned to his bedroom, and removed his jeans. The lamp in his room wasn't turned on and there was enough light through the window that it wasn't completely dark. Harry felt a bit awkward changing in front of his guest but he was relieved that it was dark enough. Harry nervously approached his bed and sat next to D.

"Are you comfortable?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, absolutely. Your t-shirt's really soft, thanks for the loan," D replied. He was whispering, not sure why, but thought it appropriate given the situation.

"Why do you call yourself 'D?' Devon is such a nice name." Harry had been meaning to ask this question all night.

"My mother insists on it. She didn't like the name Devon; she prefers to call me something else so she's settled on calling me D. I never asked her why; she's just called me 'D' all my life. But, if you like Devon, that's alright by me, really," D said. 

Harry rubbed the back of his hand onto the other man's arm. He whispered, "Are you warm enough?"

D nodded a yes, but unsure whether or not Harry could see him, he reached up to caress Harry's cheek with his right hand and said "Yes." He then pulled Harry in for another kiss. This one was deeper and longer than the one before the accident. He bit Harry's lower lip and Harry let out a chuckle.

"Sorry," Devon said.

"No, it's okay, sorry, I just acted like a schoolgirl." Harry was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you're a lot more intriguing than a schoolgirl," Devon responded. He pulled himself closer to Harry, their knees touching. His kisses kept on pushing and pulling on Harry. He would dive deep into a kiss and pull out a few seconds later, take a deep breath and dive back in. Harry was loving it. Harry's hands were massaging Devon's sides and he loved the push and pull. D grabbed onto Harry with both of his hands -- running his hands through Harry's hair. He took Harry's glasses off and placed them on the side table. Harry didn't take his hands off Devon when he moved to place Harry's glasses on the table or whenever he pulled apart from Harry. Harry grabbed onto Devon as though his touch was the most important thing in the world right now.

Harry wasn't sure how or why, but he knew he missed this. He didn't know if he missed the caress of a man, or of a _particular_ man, but he knew that everything he felt in his dreams, the intensity and the passion he felt with his dream lover, this was so similar to that. He wondered if there was some deep hidden meaning to this feeling, Devon grabbed Harry's neck, pulled him towards himself and pushed his tongue down Harry's throat. Harry welcomed it, craving it, he'd stopped thinking.

The next time Devon pulled away from Harry, he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He then grabbed Harry's hand and slowly placed it on his groin, rubbing it. He moaned and Harry felt himself getting harder than he already was, his heart jumped down to his stomach, he felt a longing. He took a deep breath in.

 

Even though it was dark, Devon could see Harry's face. He stopped moving, he took his hand off Harry's hand, which was still on his groin. Devon put both hands on Harry's shoulder; he squeezed them gently and whispered "What's wrong?"

"I...I am just nervous."

"Oh, okay, do you want to stop?" Devon asked in a calm and sweet tone.

"No, maybe just slow down a bit..." Harry said nervously, his voice was shaking. He was afraid that D might get upset and leave and he didn't want that.

"Of course, may I ask why are you so nervous?"

"I am just not sure; if...I have done this before...I don't know if I'll do something wrong," Harry said simply.

"I don't understand." Devon pulled himself closer to Harry; he uncrossed his legs and wrapped his right leg around Harry, pulling him in. He was making it clear to Harry that he wasn't going anywhere.

Harry started his story, "About a year ago, I had an accident, and I suffer, or am suffering from Amnesia. I don't remember anything from the past fourteen years of my life. I've got some school friends who've been helping me out, I don't know anything, I don't remember anything, and whatever I know of my life. I remember from before I was ten years old and since then what I know is what I have been told." Harry gulped and continued, "I have spent the last year sort of figuring out my life and haven't met anyone. I don't know anything about my life which wasn't told to me, I know, I keep repeating that, I am sorry…" Harry stopped talking, his voice had started to shake, and he was worried that he might start crying so he stopped speaking.

"And you've never kissed anyone in the last year, or anything else of that sort?" D asked.

Harry shook his head and whispered, "No."

"That's a lot of pressure," Devon commented, running his right hand through Harry's hair and massaging his shoulder with his left hand. He still hadn't let go or put any distance between them. Harry grabbed Devon with both hands and pulled him in for a hug. His cheek resting on Devon's chest, "I am sorry." A tear trickled down his chest.

"How'd you know you're gay? Were you told?" Devon asked.

"Well yeah, sort of. I met a girl who is a friend of mine, I suppose, and she told me we dated but we broke it off cause…" Harry paused, "Then I met you and I knew for certain." Harry paused for a few minutes this time. Neither one of them spoke anything. They stood still, hugging. "I am sorry, I shouldn't be doing this to you, if you want to leave, or something…"

Devon placed his finger on Harry's lips gesturing him to stop talking. He lifted his chin to his face and placed a small kiss. "Shh…" He whispered, "I am not going anywhere and from what I have experienced so far, you've probably done this before and you're very good at it." He smiled. 

Devon unwrapped himself from Harry and lay down on the bed. He pulled Harry into an embrace. He proceeded to take the covers from the bed and placed it on top of them. Now cuddling, Devon turned to his side facing Harry and locked him in another kiss. Harry pulled away leaving Devon confused.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Harry took off his t-shirt as well and put his arms around Devon. "I just wanted to feel your skin more." He answered resuming the kiss. Devon smiled and their teeth clanked, and they both chuckled. 

"You're adorable," Devon remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry said and settled against D's body. 

The two men fell asleep, cuddling, and occasionally kissing. Harry had another dream that night, where he was flying on a broomstick with another boy, he could see the boy's face this time, and it belonged to Devon.


	9. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. The POV switch. 
> 
> I should just make this a permanent warning.

* * *

The alarm was unbearably loud in the morning. The desire to stay in bed was stronger as well. It might have something to do with the fact that Harry had his body wrapped with two slender arms belonging to a pale blond man who didn't even flinch when the alarm went off the first time. The second time, he made a whining sound and turned the other way. Harry took this opportunity to kiss D's shoulder and hop out of bed quietly. He slowly and sneakily grabbed his towel and made his way to the bathroom.

Devon noticed Harry's absence instantly. The warm body next to him was missing and a cool, nippy air filled the space. He heard the water running in the next room and figured out that Harry had snuck out to shower. Devon left the bed and Harry's bedroom.

"Harry?" Devon knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, it's open," Harry replied.

"Sorry, I just..." Devon walked into Harry bathroom and saw him from the other side of the glass. "I just... missed you." He smiled.

Harry smiled and slid the glass door of his shower. He popped his head out hiding the rest of the body behind the foggy glass, "Well, what are you waiting for then?" He waved his arm towards Devon for him to grab it and walk in the shower with him.

Devon removed the little clothing he had on and grabbed Harry's hand being pulled into a kiss. "I was hoping you'd come by," Harry said.

The warm water ran on their bodies as the two men had a hard time keeping away from each other.

"Do you want some shampoo?" Harry asked breathing heavily as he couldn't concentrate enough far from the thoughts of the wonders Devon was working on him.

"Okay sure," Devon said grabbing the shampoo bottle and dropping it on the floor. Devon's erection was pressing hard into Harry thigh as he felt Harry poking him and pressing onto him. Harry looked down at the bareness of the two of them and looked back into Devon's eyes. The lust Devon saw in Harry's eyes made him want Harry even more.

Harry grabbed Devon and started to stroke him slowly while keeping his eyes closed. Devon's compliment from the night before had worked wonders on Harry's self-esteem. Instead of concentrating on the sexual act, he let his body flow and did what felt natural to him.

Devon placed himself closer to Harry and started to do the same to him. The two men grabbed on to the other's cock and rubbed their bodies together. Harry was holding back a moan and Devon could tell. He whispered into Harry's ears, "Don't hold it back, let me hear you, tell me how much you love this."

Harry was good at following directions; his moans became louder as he came all over Devon's hands. Devon bit his lip, determined to last a little bit longer. Soon after he experienced his blissful moment and the two men leaned against each other, their heavy breathing masked by the hot water running on their bodies.

Devon placed his right hand under the running water to clean it out a bit. He bent down to grab the shampoo bottle he had thrown on the floor earlier. He poured a bit of the shampoo on his right hand and rubbed them together. Harry stood against the wall, unable to move, and just watched Devon. After the lather formed in his hands, Devon rubbed his hands in Harry's hair and started to shampoo it. He then did the same to his hair.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Devon asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit shocked," Harry answered, "But it's not a bad thing. Sorry, just being weird."

"No, you're not being weird." Devon took the soap off Harry's shower shelf and lathered it up a bit. "Turn around, I'll wash your back," D said turning Harry around. He was nervous that perhaps he went too far and too soon with Harry, given his fragile state. He didn't want Harry to see his face, doubting himself. Harry leaned back and rested on Devon's chest and Devon held him there for a few minutes. "I'm sorry if it was too much." D finally spoke.

Harry turned and took the soap from Devon; he started to lather Devon's back and massaged his shoulders simultaneously. "No, it wasn't too much. It was amazing. I am just wondering how I will concentrate at work today when I'll be thinking about this the entire time."

Devon turned around with a huge grin on his face. "Really?" Harry nodded a yes. The two men spent another fifteen minutes in the shower washing each other off and kissing. Kissing more than bathing. They wrapped the towels around and went back to Harry's bedroom.

"Harry?" Devon spoke while getting dressed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I tell my mother about you?"

"What would you say?" Harry asked nervously.

"Just that I met someone and he's beautiful." Devon grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And the other stuff? I mean, the memory stuff?" Harry hoped Devon wouldn't tell his mother about his _sexual details._

"I was thinking about that, it might come up in conversation. So I wanted to know if it's alright with you or otherwise, I will just keep it all to myself." Devon finished dressing and walked up to Harry. "I mean, she's my best friend, sometimes I feel like she's my only friend. If I see her, and she asks me I don't know if I can lie to her. So I just wanted to know how much I would be allowed to say."

Harry kissed Devon. "You're really sweet, you know that?"

Devon snapped back and spoke, "I am _not_ sweet!"

Harry laughed. "You can tell her whatever you feel like. It's not a big secret, you know, my life. Who knows maybe she'll know a specialist or something that might be able to help me."

"I was thinking the same thing," Devon confessed. "She's got quite a few connections, not really sure how but she does. Maybe she'll know someone."

Harry smiled and sat on his bed to put on his shoes.

"Can I take you to breakfast before you head off to work?" Devon asked.

"No, because I was going to take you." Harry beamed.

"Honestly, you've got to stop with the chivalry act; it's quite sickening you know," Devon joked.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Devon; there was something quite familiar about that tone. They left Harry's flat and went around the corner to a bakery for a quick breakfast. Devon kissed Harry goodbye at 11.30 and was headed back home. He asked Harry if he wanted to go out again tonight after work. Harry didn't have to think twice to say yes and they agreed to meet up again at 7.30 outside Lily's Café.

* * *

Devon returned to his flat and found his mother sitting outside in the balcony. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

"D, I was worried about you. I must have called you a hundred times last night and you didn't answer your phone."

"Yeah, I had been out. I had a date, I thought I had told you that," Devon answered his mother, opening the front door of his flat, and let her in. 

"You did and the doorman at The Wizard's Secret told me he saw you with someone. He said you were with someone familiar."

"Someone familiar? What does that mean? Familiar to me or to him? I'd never seen him before, we just met a few days ago."

"Who was it? What's his name?" Neera asked frantically.

"Harry. Why? Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter. I just heard there was an accident last night, a bus had caught on fire and the news was on the telly, and I thought I saw you in the background briefly with someone else. That's why I called you and you weren't home."

"Yeah it was right outside Harry's flat. It was alright. We're all fine, just went to bed after all the commotion." Devon spoke as he put the kettle on the stove to make some tea for his mother.

"So this Harry, what's his full name?" D's mother couldn't help but ask, she was afraid she knew the answer.

"Harry...Potter, I think. Yeah I saw that on his mailbox. Harry Potter. Did the doorman at the pub really know him?"

"I don't know, he just said he looked familiar," she answered as she turned away from D pretending to fix his curtains. She didn't want to show him the expression on her face. She was in shock.

_Could this really be happening? After all this time, in a different lifetime, practically, had his son and his former love really found each other again? Were they falling in love?_

 

Neera was worried for her son because of the orb that was placed well protected in her house. The orb sat on the mantel above the fireplace as a decoration for everyone else, but Narcissa Malfoy kept an eye on that orb the entire time she was at home and when she wasn't, she'd placed it in her safe before leaving the house. The orb contained the precious memories her son gave up, the life her son gave up because he refused to live without Harry Potter. Last night, the bright illuminating white light was turning blue. She had noticed the colour change and was staring at it with her wand in her hand. Then suddenly, the blue light flickered away and the white light returned. She's turned on the telly then to watch the news if anything _out of the ordinary_ was happening in the Muggle world. That's when she saw her son and Harry Potter in the background of a news program for a few seconds.

She wondered what it all meant. The flicker of the blue light indicated that his memory could have been returning on his own, as they were slowly tinkering away from the orb. Then the blue light vanished, which could mean somehow the transition stopped. She wondered if it was stopped by itself or if someone had stopped it. She needed help to figure this out. She needed magic. 

"So what does he do? This Harry Potter?"

"He's working at a café near Arbor Hill. That's how we ended up at The Wizard's Secret last night. 

"So, when do I get to meet him?" she asked.

"Mother! I just met him. You have to give it some time though, D answered shaking his head whilst pouring the hot water in the mugs.

"Okay then, next Sunday, bring him by for dinner."

"Sunday? That's too soon!" D protested but he knew his mother was going to get her way.

"That's plenty of time for you to get to know someone. I am not going to take 'No' for an answer D, you should know that."

Devon looked nervous as he returned to his living room carrying tea.

"What is it D? What's the matter?" Neera asked concerned.

Devon took a seat on the sofa across from his mother and told her everything he knew about Harry. The details Harry had told him about his memory loss and how scared he was. Devon indicated to his mother about how much he was beginning to care for this man he'd just met a few days ago. He didn't understand how his emotions could be so strong for someone so fast when for the past year he'd been dating people on and off and never wanting to see them again.

He wondered if he was going crazy. He explained to his mother that he wasn't ready for her to meet with Harry yet, because he needed to figure out his feelings first. Devon was afraid that if he returned to his old self and began to avoid Harry, he didn't want to hurt him further by giving him false hope and introducing him to his (only) family. As far as Neera had cared, D's father was dead.

 _Narcissa_ knew that the feelings her son was having were true. The reason he was so drawn to Harry was because it was Harry, _Harry Potter_. His Harry Potter. The reason they were in this mess in the first place. She knew she needed to meet Harry in an environment where he wasn't aware of who she was if she could help him return his memory or ease her son's burden that they truly were meant to be together. She thought of letting the topic go for now, about pestering her son in bringing Harry around to meet her but she was going to get her way eventually.

"Alright do as you see fit for now, but I will be asking again to meet this boy. You can't keep him hiding for long!" 

"I know mother, I am fully aware." He smiled at her, slightly relieved. 

D's mother left shortly after, and he decided to concentrate his energy on cleaning his flat and preparing for his second date with his boy wonder.


	10. Flashback, July 2003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of forgot about this story -- so here's another awful chapter. 
> 
> I just have to finish fixing some mistakes and really should just give up on this fic. lol

It was summer and the Slytherins had organised a 'meet and greet' for all the Hogwarts (Slytherin) Alumni. Draco hadn't planned on attending but his friends had insisted it, otherwise they were going to all show up at the Manor and tell his mother all his dirty little secrets from his Hogwarts years. The ones that didn't have anything to do with the Dark Lord, but to do with hiding out in boys' bathroom involving a certain types of 'jobs' that weren't assigned by Voldemort.

"You wouldn't!" Draco exclaimed to his friends.

"Blaise or Goyle wouldn't but I would," Pansy said. "Oh you know the silly boys and how they were when they were young. Always experimenting with each other and discovering their bodies together…shall I continue?"

"Just say 'Yes' Draco otherwise she'll drag our names into the stories that weren't just about you," Blaise begged Draco.

"Oh, all right. I'll be there tomorrow for your stupid party, as long as you can promise, none of the Golden Trios are attending."

"None? Or do you mean especially Harry Potter?" Pansy joked.

"Fuck off Pansy," Draco grumbled.

"Okay, I will drop it. I hate that bastard too for turning you down last Christmas Eve." Pansy spoke with a low tone.

"He didn't turn me down! All I did was offer him a room for the night and bugger didn't even show up or let me know he wasn't planning on it." Draco had convinced himself that was the reason.

"Then why are you so upset as in he turned down an opportunity to shag you, unless that's what you were hoping for?" Pansy winked.

"Stop Pansy, just stop," Blaise interrupted. He raised an eyebrow towards her and she turned around and walked away.

"Fine, see you lot tomorrow. And for the record, I didn't invite any bloody Gryffindors so don't worry all right, Draco?"

Draco wasn't worried, he was just hurt. He was hurt because he had offered a room to stay to Harry and Harry hadn't taken it. He didn't know where Harry went that night on Christmas Eve six months ago but it wasn't room four hundred and seventeen. Draco had the secret wish Potter would come to him at night and they would share a passionate night together. Draco had thought about Potter a lot in the past five years they hadn't seen each other. He didn't know when these thoughts had turned towards attraction and lust but he knew he wanted Harry when he saw him that night at the Thirsty Scholar and it's as though his heart had been broken all over again, and his friendship had been rejected all over again as it did the first day of school at Hogwarts.

***

The next night was quite uneventful at the Thirsty Scholar. As it turns out, not to anyone's surprise, the Slytherins didn’t really do small talk or care about what the other is doing, they just liked to drink.

Draco was enjoying himself with his friends and he was beginning to feel glad he had showed up. Until _he_ walked in.

"What in the bloody hell is he doing here?" Blaise asked Pansy.

"What? I don't know, I didn't send him an invitation, don't look at me," Pansy exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Draco; I really don't know what's going on here."

Harry Potter had walked into the room where the Slytherins had joined. Everyone's eyes were on him and no one noticed the man he had walked in with. Pansy marched right up to Potter and was about to start her question off with an insult when she was interrupted.

"Alexander Roland, and you must be Ms Parkinson, here's my invitation." The mystery man placed his arm around Harry and tugged his shoulder and removed it when he caught Potter’s eye of discomfort. He’d hoped nobody noticed that, but Draco did.

Alexander continued, "I was told I could bring a guest so I asked Mr Potter to accompany me, I hope that's all right with you." The arrogance with which Alexander spoke reminded Pansy a bit of Draco. He was correct; there wasn't anything wrong with bringing a former Gryffindor to the party as long as they were accompanied by a former Slytherin. She couldn't do anything so she just shrugged.

"It's all right, thank you for clearing it up. Welcome." She nodded at Harry, "Potter," and walked away.

Draco looked at the _mystery man_ he seemed familiar but he couldn't place him from where. Alexander grabbed Harry's arm and walked into the room and headed directly towards Draco. Draco panicked and looked at Blaise who quickly responded with "I will go get some drinks," and left. _Coward prick,_ Draco thought.

"Mr Malfoy! How wonderful to see you again. I wasn't aware you were attending, I didn't see your name listed in the confirmed guest list," Alexander said.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Draco kept constant eye contact with Alexander and didn't even flinch to look at Potter. He acted as though Potter wasn't even there.

"Yes! Christmas Eve last year, in this very room. I was the one interning for the Daily _Prophet_ ; I had taken the picture of you two with Ms Lovegood."

It was starting to make sense. Draco remembered the face but couldn't place it because it was hidden behind a camera for that night. That night when he sort of had opened up to Harry and was rejected.

"Oh yes of course. I didn't know you were from the Slytherin house." Draco finally managed to look at Harry, he couldn't resist when the man had discussed about the two of them having taken a picture together.

"Yes! You were in fifth year when I started at Hogwarts. I was mostly shy and very quiet then. I was doing an internship last year when I attended the Christmas Eve dinner and the pictures I took at that party and the article I wrote, truly made my career at the _Prophet_. I reckon it had more to do with the two of you than my writing skills really."

"Yeah I never did end up reading that article." Draco commented, mostly to himself but loud enough for the other two to hear. Harry chuckled to himself and Draco glared at him.

"We should find our table." Harry turned and spoke to Alexander.

"Yes, we should. Well it was good to see you Mr Malfoy; I hope we chat more later on tonight."

Harry walked away from the group and away from his date. Draco noticed that and wondered _what is Potter playing at? He's acting like he can barely stand this bloke while he's completely infatuated with Potter._ Pansy walked up to Draco and Blaise when Harry and Alexander had walked away.

"Who the bloody hell does he thinks he is? The child is barely 18, 19 years old, just because he's working for the _Prophet_ he thinks he can just waltz in with an unannounced guest." Pansy was more upset for Draco than really for herself. Draco knew this and was glad she was on his side.

As the night progressed the Slytherin Trio (Draco, Pansy and Blaise) constantly watched Harry and Alexander's every move. It was quite clear that Alexander was completely a fool for Potter and Potter barely acknowledged his existence unless Alexander was persistently touching his arm trying to make him listen. Harry stood up and Alexander followed him anywhere he went. _It was pathetic_ Draco thought.

Blaise told Pansy to go and divert Alexander's attention and find out what's going on between the two of them. Pansy did what was asked. As soon as the two of them stood up to walk up to the bar to refill their drinks Pansy interrupted them.

"Mr Roland, why don't you come with me for a photo with other Slytherins, we need to make sure we get everyone. Sorry Potter, it's Slytherins only." Pansy grabbed Alexander's arm and dragged him away leaving little time for contemplation or excuses.

Harry looked as though he was relieved. He walked up to the bar and Draco walked up right next to him with Blaise, one Slytherin on each side of the wonder boy.

"So Potter, is he even of legal age?" Blaise asked.

Harry ignored him.

"Honestly, Potter--sleeping with the employees of the _Prophet_ so they can continue publishing about you, isn't that a bit low?" Draco remarked.

"Fuck off," Harry responded. He grabbed his drink and started his walk back to his table.

"Is that what you told him the first time, when he propositioned to fuck _you_ instead?" Blaise could hear the disdain in Draco's voice. He glared at Draco as an indication of _tone it down a bit_.

"What is your fucking problem, Malfoy? Are you jealous?" Harry asked.

Draco scoffed and walked away and returned to his own table. Harry followed him. Blaise behind Harry just to make sure the two of them don't bring out their wands and start hexing each other in the middle of the party.

"I don't understand you, Draco, what _is_ your problem?" Harry said.

"My problem? I'm not the one who needs so desperately to fit in, decides to show up to a party uninvited with a child."

"Whatever, Malfoy." Harry turned around and began to walk away.

"What? Are you leaving? You still don't have the courtesy to tell people to their face you won't be spending time with them? A bit rude, don't you think. How un-Gryffindor."

"So that's what this is about? You're still angry with me for turning down your proposal to spend the night with you." Harry mocked Draco.

"Back off Potter." Blaise came in the middle of the two men, his eyes set on Harry.

"For the record," Harry turned away from Blaise and approached Draco "He is not a child, and he invited me here, as friends. I didn't want to come and he showed me the list of the attendees and your name WASN'T on it and that's why I accepted his invitation. I'm not shagging him."

"...Anymore." Draco said.

"We are just friends." Harry spoke.

"Now." Draco replied. "So you did stay with him that night, on Christmas Eve?" Draco couldn't help himself he needed to know.

"Yeah." Harry said, his tone changed, almost apologetic Draco thought.

"So you fucked him that night?" Draco was getting angry again.

"No." Said Harry.

"He fuck you?" Draco said with one eyebrow raised.

"No. Fuck you Malfoy." Harry retorted.

"What? I'm just curious to what happened. Why did you not have the courtesy to let me know you wouldn't be requiring my help or that you wouldn't have been staying in my room? Especially when I waited up for you and then went looking for you like a mad man thinking you might be passed out in a corner somewhere drunk, and the receptionist looking at me like I was some jealous fan when she told me she saw you go into another man's room? Tell me Potter, I'm curious."

Draco and Harry stood inches apart staring in each other's eyes, Blaise was nervous and standing right by him. Harry looked at Blaise, and Blaise got the message to give them some privacy. He walked away to look for Pansy.

"I... had gotten too drunk to function and know what was going on. Alexander came to me and he said he'd help me to my room, and I tried to tell him I didn't have a room. He then took me to his. I didn't realise he was taking me to his room and not yours. He started to kiss me when we got there and he was saying these things, I didn't know what was going on and I thought he was you. Like I said I was too drunk to realise anything and he's also got blonde hair." The last sentence Harry spoke very slowly as in trying to find the right words to not offend Draco.

"So you fucked him thinking he was me?"

"No, I didn't fuck him. He was on his knees and my trousers were open..." Harry hesitated.

"Bloody hell Potter." Draco made a disgusted face.

"I fell asleep in the middle of it and then the next morning when I woke up, you were gone. I didn't know what to do, I had to go to the Burrow, and Alexander..."

"Talking about me?" Alexander came out of nowhere whilst Draco and Harry were in conversation and Harry was speaking in a low voice.

"No, not really," Draco answered Alexander in a cold tone. He picked up his suit jacket and left.


	11. Neera Morgan Meets Harry Potter

To avoid falling back to his old patterns, Devon decided to take a step back from his regular dating habits with Harry. The old Devon (and perhaps the old Draco) would usually go out for a few drinks with a bloke and go back to his flat to shag. Along with finding an excuse to leave the bloke's flat either in the middle of the night or early morning the next day. He decided to leave his old ways behind and court Harry like a gentleman.

He would plan elaborate dinner dates and long walks. He'd go on small adventure trips around the city with Harry, showing him around town and discovering Harry's interests as they both uncovered them together. They'd find similarities and differences between their pursuits in music, television and books. Harry genuinely appreciated Devon's efforts in getting to know him, what he appreciated more were the glances he would steal when Devon wasn't looking, the subtle ways he'd find an excuse to hold Devon's hand and the times they'd be sitting in a park alone and snog. Harry was becoming quite smitten with Devon beyond the physical desire and Devon felt the same way about Harry. After nine straight days of courting and sleeping in the other's flat practically every night, Devon finally found the courage to ask Harry a question.

"Do you mind meeting my mum for dinner sometime?"

"Sometime…soon?" Harry asked with eyes wide open and a look of apprehension and shock.

"Well, yeah, maybe in a few days?" Devon responded.

"Alright sure," Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Really," Harry agreed but he still had a look of uneasiness in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Devon asked.

"I haven't exactly told my friends about you. I mean the people at work know, because you're there, every day and they love you of course, but I haven't told my school friends, my pre-amnesia friends. I just feel guilty because you've talked about me to the people that matter to you and I haven't." Harry answered with a bit of anxiety, unsure of how Devon might react.

"From what you've told me about them, except for your ex-girlfriend, your friends aren't exactly happy with you unless you do every single thing they say exactly the way they say it, I am not surprised by this fact. It's really okay Harry, one step at a time. We can start with a small dinner at my mum's house and then we can move on to meeting your friends a bit after that." Devon responded with a warm smile and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Why are you so understanding?" Harry asked.

"Well, since you are such a 'goody two shoes' I just imagine what you would say in a difficult situation and I do just that." Devon joked.

"I bet I wasn't such a 'goody two shoes' before my amnesia."

"I bet you were."

Harry laughed and spoke again "There's something else. My friends told me I was dating someone for a year before my accident and they never met him because I suppose I was afraid of their reaction…"

"Yeah…" Devon responded a bit nervously. This is the first Harry's ever discussed of a past lover, he didn't like it.

"Well, I don't want to do the same thing. I don't want to hide you because I am afraid of them again. I won't," Harry said resolutely.

"Okay, that's fine with me. I don't want to be hidden," Devon responded with the same resolve as Harry slightly mocking him.

"You're doing it again," Harry said.

"I know, I am sorry, I won't mock you…for the rest of the day." Devon winked and kissed Harry's cheek.

oOoOoOo

Two nights later, Harry found himself outside the door of Neera Morgan's house.

Neera opened the door before Harry had the opportunity to knock. She saw someone quite familiar standing in front of her. She knew this; she was expecting this, but seeing Harry Potter after not having seen him for over a year was still a shock to her. Her heart melted and all she wanted was to hug him and tell him she missed him as a mother would miss her own son but stayed composed.

"Harry Potter I assume?" She spoke in a calm and collected manner without a flinch of emotion. It reminded her of herself as Narcissa the first time she saw Harry after Draco had announced they were an item.

Harry nodded nervously.

"Well come in then." Neera smiled at Harry and Harry was more at ease. _The boy is exactly the same_ she thought.

Devon was already waiting in Neera's house. Harry was glad he had instructed him to dress up for the dinner as both Devon and Neera were dressed quite formally.

The dinner went quite smoothly, Harry complimented Neera on her cooking skills and remarked that 'it tasted like magic' unaware of the irony in his sentence. Neera hadn't forgotten how to use a wand; she barely did any Muggle cooking.

"Are you close with your school friends Harry?" Neera asked.

"Somewhat, we meet two or three times a month to catch up. They tend to write more than visit or call on the telephone," Harry responded.

"Have you told them about D?" she asked, knowing that he hadn't.

Devon couldn't understand what she was trying to do; he just looked at his mother confused.

"No, not yet. I am not sure how they'd react. I think Hermione, my friend; she would probably think it's unhealthy. I am not sure maybe they'll be happy. I am too anxious to find out at the moment. It's all very sort of new, you know?" Harry found it quite easy to talk to Neera as if they shared a silent bond. He admitted to himself that he was jealous of Devon in that sense, to have a mother look out for you as much as Neera does for Devon. _Molly, Mrs. Weasley_ he thought _tried to do that too but I guess it didn't help that I had broken her daughter's heart. Even though she says she's forgiven me._

"I think I should invite them for dinner, at my house," Neera stated.

"What?" Devon practically screamed.

"Hush." She turned to Devon and spoke; she then returned her gaze to Harry. "Well if you're having a tough time, it might be easier to ease them into the whole idea. I am certain that once they come here and meet us together, they'll be less hesitant. I am certain of it."

The truth was that Narcissa had figured out that the only other person who would have both Harry and Draco's interests in mind would be Hermione. She was a powerful witch and with their powers combined, she would be able to solve the memory loss issue. She just needed her calm while she explained everything to her.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Perhaps I should tell them about Devon first and then wait for them to mull it over for some time before the meeting." Harry responded.

"Yes of course, there's not rush. However, I would like for the meeting to take place here in my home. I would like to truly insist on that if you don't mind?" Neera spoke firmly.

"Alright, it sounds good." Harry smiled and looked at Devon who still looked quite confused by the entire exchange. "I will tell them and we shall see what they say."

Harry and Devon picked up the dishes from the dining table and headed to the kitchen. Harry had insisted upon washing the dishes. Devon decided to help. On their way back and forth in between the kitchen and the dining area, Harry noticed an orb on a mantel and asked Devon what it was. He seemed quite interested in it, Neera noticed Harry's interest.

"Does it look familiar to you?" Neera asked curiously.

"Maybe," Harry responded. "I feel like I have seen an orb like this before except the light wasn't white, it was more yellow. Do you mind if I hold it?" Harry asked Neera.

"Yes you can hold it, but please be very careful." Neera said. She picked up the orb and handed it to Harry. Devon was stunned by his mother's reaction because she would never let anyone touch it, ever. She saw Devon's expression and spoke "I trust Harry."

________________________________________

Harry held on to the orb, the white light started to swirl around. Nothing else magical happened but Harry was still convinced he had seen something like this before. His hands started to shake and he handed the orb back to Neera before he thought he might drop it. Narcissa wanted to see the reactions of the magical elements in the orb when they're held by someone who is part of those memories. The orb recognized Harry and thus reacted the way it did. She also wondered about what a yellow light indicates as opposed to a white light. She was sure that if Harry's memories were in fact stolen, they would be in an orb somewhere. The light would be yellow because the memories would have been taken forcefully. Harry's energy was stolen, his memories were stolen. She was now sure of it, and she needed Hermione's help! 


	12. Flashback III, Christmas Eve 2003

Time: Christmas Eve.  
Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, age: 23  
Location: the Thirsty Scholar

________________________________________

The invitation Harry received from Luna Lovegood for the Hogwarts Alumni Christmas event was returned with a note "Get Draco Malfoy to attend and I will be there in a heartbeat." Harry had _avoided Draco long enough_ , he thought. He needed to apologise, and apologise properly.

_Draco was just watching out for me last year and I rejected his kind offer and then never even wrote to him. The next time I saw him, I insulted him further. I need to fix this._

Harry used his friendship with Alexander Roland to announce in the _Prophet_ Harry was travelling for the holidays along with each of the location he was at. He was meeting wizards everywhere and helping a hand in various charity projects. Harry made the article seem as though he wouldn't be anywhere near Diagon Alley around Christmas time.

Draco had picked up the habit of reading Alexander Roland's articles in the Prophet if merely to insult them on his own time. Therefore, he was aware of Potter's ventures around the globe. He accepted Luna's invitation because he had promised his mother that he wouldn't sulk in his flat around Christmas time over his slightly cracked heart thanks to the Potter related events of the last year. He promised her that he'd change and be more social. It also didn't help that his mother had bought the Thirsty Scholar inn from the previous owners and demanded Draco to run it during the holidays.

_Even if Potter was attending, I would be required to be at this event. I suppose I should be glad, he really won't be here this time._

________________________________________

Luna had owled Harry as soon as she had heard the news that the Malfoys were the owners of the Thirsty Scholar pub and inn. He had been planning this for a few months now. Harry arrived under the invisibility cloak at 8:30, he saw Draco by himself at the corner of the hall. He didn't seem too interested in socialising. At ten o'clock Harry decided to reveal himself and his presence to Draco. He waited for Draco to leave his table and quietly went and sat down at the seat next to his. When Draco returned he was shocked to see Harry sitting there with a _stupid Gryffindor_ grin.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco asked, noticing that they both wore similar robes.

"I came to see you, alone, to apologise." Harry replied calmly in a low voice. The rest of the patrons hadn't recognised him yet.

"What for?" Draco snapped.

"For everything." Harry sighed. "Over the past year, and my actions."

"There's no need for an apology."

"Yes there is, Draco," Harry insisted.

Draco sighed. "Listen, Potter—there's no need. We can go back to just acknowledging each other and being civil. I don't want to argue, I don't want to hear anything. You don't owe me anything. If anything, I tried to be nicer to you because you did save my life all those years ago, and now you don't owe me anything."

"Alright, can I buy you a drink at least?" Harry asked.

"They're free tonight, at the event, and…I own the place."

Harry chuckled, "That is true. Can I get you anything? I can still carry them for you."

Draco laughed and walked up to the bar with Harry. Both men sat on the stools at the bar for the rest of the night ignoring everyone else. It was exactly like a year ago. They didn't notice anyone else around them and were engrossed in conversation. The bartender informed them that it was "the last drink of the night" at which Draco glared at the bartender.

"I know Mr Malfoy, not for you but I do have to make the announcement for the event to end." Draco acknowledged with a nod and waved his hand indicating the bartender to go away.

"You are mean! Why can't you be a little sweet to the poor bloke, Draco?"

Draco snapped back, "I am not sweet, Potter! I wouldn't even know how if I tried."

"Okay so technically this is the last drink of the event, we should toast to something." Harry stated.

Draco smiled and began to speak, "To forgetting the past…" Harry finished the sentence "and focusing on the future." They clinked their goblets together and took a sip of the drink. Shortly after Luna approached the two of them and spoke to Harry.

"Harry this came for you." She handed Harry a small note and left.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

Harry took a deep sigh, "It's a note from Alexander. He wants to spend Christmas together. Not sure how he found out I was here, he's quite upset with me."

"Are you two…?" Draco began to ask.

"No, not for a while. It's a long story, a story I wish I could soon forget," Harry replied.

"Tell me," Draco said gently. He was jealous of Alexander Roland and he wished to know every little detail about him and Harry as an item.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Harry asked. Draco nodded a yes.

"It all sort of started last year when I was here. I was quite drunk at the end of the night and Alexander took me to his room. He wanted me to shag him. He practically begged me for it and it was pathetic. I am sorry, that was mean." Draco laughed listening. "It is, it's mean. I told him I was too drunk to do anything of that sort and he started kissing me and touching me everywhere and then he…" Harry whispered "takes me in his mouth and starts to…"

"Suck you?" Draco finished the sentence.

"Shh! Draco!" Harry realised at this point that he was quite done for, he was utterly pissed drunk. "Okay so then I fell asleep and the next day he started doing it again in the morning with his hands and trying to get me hard…"

Harry didn't notice but his words were having a serious impact on Draco's state. The thought of another man touching Harry and getting him hard was making him aroused. Draco shifted a bit when his cock began to twitch leaving a tremor travelling up and down his spine.

Harry continued talking without any notice. "I had to get him off me so I just sort of made a run for it. I told him I was late for something. For weeks after he kept on writing to me, asking me to come and visit him. I finally agreed and he invited me to dinner at his house and he was all over me, so I decided to let him do it."

"Let him do what?" Draco asked.

Harry leaned into Draco and whispered, "Suck my cock," and straightened up again as if he hadn't said anything.

"Harry Potter!" Draco gasped at Harry, "I never in my life thought of you doing something so abhorrent! I must say, I am quite proud." Draco joked, hiding the fact that he was completely turned on.

"I was so ashamed of myself. I didn't even like him. He was so annoying and so needy. Then I avoided him for months until he invited me here for that party back in July and then I ran into you, again." Harry spoke with a sad look in his eyes. "It's entirely your fault you know."

"What's my fault?" Draco asked defensively.

"All of it. Why he's so after me, me making the mistake of shagging him."

"I thought you told me you didn't shag him?" Draco asked.

"I hadn't until that night of the Slytherin summer _meet and greet,_ " Harry said mockingly. "I was so shaken up that night after arguing with you and getting the death stares from Parkinson and Zabini. I went back to the room and shagged him, took out all my rage on him." Harry was mortified. "It's what happened the first night too, here last year."

"What happened?"

"I was nervous, when you asked me to stay with you in your room, I was concerned. I was afraid that I might make a pass at you because I was so attracted to you. I always had been and it became quite clear that night. I was worried that I might try to seduce you and make a complete fool of myself. So I stayed here and just drank, I thought I would just go back to your room then and conk out until he found me." Harry sighed and took another sip of his drink. "He keeps finding me and I keep being vulnerable and I give him false hope. I am so ashamed of myself because I couldn't tell you that ever since last Christmas, all I've done is thought about shagging you."

The two men sat at the bar quietly, the hall and almost completely emptied out. Harry felt as though they had been sitting there for hours quietly, when they had just been sitting there for five minutes. Draco finally broke the awkward silence.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him inside the closest broom closet. He was the owner of this establishment so he was aware of all its secret hiding places. He rushed his lips on Harry's biting at Harry's lips, forcing a bruising kiss that startled the Gryffindor. His hands trembled as he grabbed Harry's hair. Harry moaned before he responded assertively, dictating the kiss, taking Draco's eager mouth.

Draco gasped, eyes closing as Harry's firm hands unbuttoned Draco's trousers and dropping them down his thighs. Harry got on his knees and leaned forward, burying his face into Draco, licking him enthusiastically. Draco was quivering with desire as Harry placed his cock in his mouth, sucking with intense craving. Draco's moans were getting louder and he pulled out his wand and placed a silencing charm as he continued to be pleasured by Harry's amazing mouth.

Draco's moans got louder as Harry licked and sucked on every part of his member. Draco was bewildered with pleasure. Harry continued to suck on Draco's cock as he massaged his thighs at the same time, he knew Draco was going to climax at any moment and he was waiting for it. As Draco came he moaned Harry's name, commending his actions and calling it art. Draco had received plenty of blow jobs before from men and women but nothing had left him as exceptionally content as Potter.

Harry started a trail of kisses from Draco's cock and moved upwards, unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed and licked Draco's chest. He reached Draco's mouth and bit his lower lip and Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry's mouth was hot and Draco loved tussling his tongue in it. Harry turned Draco around and pushed him against the wall, it was his turn to take pleasure in him, and he longed to be inside Draco. Harry pushed himself against Draco and began to unbutton his trousers when someone jiggled on the door handle of the broom closet.

"Oh bloody hell." Draco yelled.

"Silencing charm." Harry told Draco.

Draco pulled up his trousers and gathered his things; he held on to Harry and whispered "Brace yourself." He then Apparated out of the broom closet and into his quarters at the inn, landing on the bed.

It took a few moments for the two men to gather themselves from the short trip they just took, panting heavily. As soon as they collected themselves their hands were over each other again. Harry pulled back for a second, contemplating something.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I…" Harry hesitated.

"Spit it out already Potter," Draco demanded.

"I don't want to give you the wrong idea…" Harry spoke. Draco looked at his naked state and gestured towards Harry's erection and gave a dumbfounded look. Harry continued "I want you, I want you badly. It's just that, I don't want a relationship."

"Oh," Draco said disappointedly, but he was fairly buzzed and exceedingly turned on to give into his emotions at the moment or think it over logically. He didn't say anything after that and pulled Harry into a kiss and pulled back to remove the rest of his clothing "I just want you inside me right now; I will deal with regrets tomorrow."

He knew that was a terrible decision but Draco had waited a long time for this and he wasn't going to turn away now.


	13. Ron and Hermione Meet The Morgans

Although Harry had a habit of always showing up late at his dinner meetings with his _wizard_ friends, this time was eagerly waiting for them outside Bamboo Garden. Hermione and Ron were surprised to see Harry already there. Harry had sent them an owl with a message he wanted to meet. Hermione figured it had to be important as he barely sent owls; he usually just waited to be contacted.

"What is it Harry? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked as they took their seats at the table in the restaurant.

"Yeah, absolutely, I just need to tell you something" 

He had also invited Ginny to this meeting because he thought--out of all his friends, Ginny seemed to be the nicest and the most understanding. Unfortunately Ginny was on a mini holiday with her fiancé so she couldn't make it. "Do you know that bloke I told you about that I met on the tube a few weeks ago? I told you about him at the day of Ginny's engagement party…" Harry waited for a confirmation.

"Yeah, of course," Hermione said and Ron nodded.

"Well, I have sort of been seeing him a lot over the past few weeks. We spend a lot of time together," Harry said smiling but with apprehension; he truly worried about their reaction.

"Well that's good, is he treating you well?" Ron asked as Hermione sort of looked like she was processing this information.

"Yeah, very well. We've been going on these really cool dates where we go around town on these mini adventure trips sort of things. He asks me questions about stuff I like and we went to a museum once and talked about art--it's really very cool. I am really learning a lot hanging out with him, about myself and just stuff in general." Harry was very excited. He didn't get to talk much about Devon to anyone as openly as he could with his school friends. 

Hermione and Ron both smiled, Harry was obviously very happy.

"Do you want us to meet him Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah that's the general idea…" Harry said, "I had dinner with his mother a few days ago..."

"Whoa, you met people in his family already? This is getting serious." Ron spoke with concern in his voice.

"Yeah it is, sort of. He's a really sweet guy, and I really like him. His mum's really nice. She knows about me and my _condition_ ," Harry said, "And that's why she suggested that I should invite you two to have dinner with all of us. Since you are the closest thing to my family." 

Harry spoke with pure adoration in his voice, not just for Devon and his mother but for his friends. He could see that they had their convictions but they were being supportive. This was going a lot better than he had imagined.

"I think that's wonderful Harry. It's really sweet of her to be so supportive to you. We would love to meet them, right Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron waiting for a confirmation.

"Yeah mate, of course. I think that's very cool." Ron smiled.

"Is tomorrow too soon? I can't this weekend because I am supposed to go shopping for wedding stuff with Ginny." Hermione asked looking worried, she didn't want to miss the opportunity of being more involved in Harry's life.

"Yeah I think that will be great. If anything changes I will let you know but she had said that whenever you're available, she will be ready for it. Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me." Harry grinned as the trio began to look at the menu deciding what to order.

The rest of the meal went very easily and the three Gryffindors laughed and joked as nothing had changed in their life and they were the same friends they had been since age eleven. Harry was excited to get back to Devon and let him know of the good news. He wished that he was there with his friends at this dinner, they would have liked him but Neera had insisted otherwise.

oOoOoOo

Devon was waiting outside Harry's flat when he arrived after dinner with his friends.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"It went great; they want to come by tomorrow night at your mum's house. I already gave them the address." Harry beamed telling Devon about his dinner. He also told him that he missed him during the dinner and he wished Devon could have met his friends tonight. 

Devon's eyes indicated gratitude and adoration for Harry and truly appreciated how much Harry valued him.

Just like any other night that they had spent together, Devon and Harry had a hard time keeping their hands off each other for more than five minutes. The moment they entered Harry's flat, Harry had pinned Devon against the wall kissing him and occasionally biting his neck. They hadn't gone too far in their relationship, sexually speaking. Devon was holding himself back quite a lot because he didn't want to be too eager for something that Harry might not have been ready for emotionally. Harry on the other hand wished that Devon would cross the line given he gave numerous suggestions and hints for him to do so. The case was the same tonight.

The trouble with Harry was that he was afraid to make the first move because he was often too worried that he might do something wrong. The heavy petting and kissing and the occasional hand jobs were amazing but it left Harry longing for more and he was afraid to ask Devon for it. He talked to his co-worker Susie about this issue and she had just given the advice of "don't think about it and just go with it." Harry wished it were that simple.

In the midst of another hot and heavy make out session on Harry's sofa Harry whispered to his boyfriend.

"Devon?" Harry said and Devon didn't look up at Harry but concentrated on Harry's neck while his hands were travelling all over Harry's body, he simply made an inquisitive noise indicating he was listening. Harry continued "I want…more."

"More what?" Devon left Harry's neck and looked up into his eyes.

"Sex…stuff."

"You don't like what we do?" Devon asked.

"No, no, of course, I mean I love it… I just want you know more to do, to you and with you." Harry staggered on his words.

Devon gave Harry a devious smile, and bit Harry's lower lip in a kiss. "We are having dinner with your friends tomorrow…" Harry nodded a yes, "If it goes really well, then I will give you all the pleasure my tongue can provide, everywhere."

Harry's heart began to race twice as fast and he took a deep breath "And what if it doesn't go well?"

"Then I will teach you how to do all of that with your tongue," Devon responded.

Harry moaned and locked Devon in a deeper kiss. His hands began to search for skin attempting to remove Devon's clothes and a desire to hold his hot flesh in his hands. Harry loved rubbing their erections together and the pleasure his body got from feeling Draco's skin on top of his.

Devon loved a hungry Harry.

oOoOoOo

Per Neera's request, Devon and Harry arrived at her house thirty minutes before Hermione and Ron were to arrive. Neera had everything planned. She had asked Harry and Devon to wait upstairs in Devon's old room and wait for her to call them to come down. At precisely half past six the doorbell had rung. Neera asked her housekeeper to let the guests in and have them wait in the living room. Ron and Hermione entered the house and Hermione could feel something was off she whispered to Ron "Keep your wand close."

When they sat on the sofa Neera entered the room. Ron and Hermione instantly recognised Narcissa Malfoy and pulled out their wands. She laughed in an innocent way, she expected as such. "I've charmed the house, no one can use magic in this house except for the owner which is I and I am wandless. I suggest you put your wands back in your pocket, I mean you no harm. I simply wish to talk."

Hermione didn't want to take any chances and she pointed her wand towards the candle that was on the coffee table and uttered "Wingardium Leviosa," nothing happened. She looked at Ron apprehensively and nodded gesturing to put the wands back in their pockets. She turned to Narcissa Malfoy and angrily asked "Why are you here? Why have you invited us? What have you done with Harry?"

"Harry is fine; he's safely upstairs, with Draco." Narcissa spoke calmly.

"What?" Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed at once.

"Please, both of you, take a seat; this will take a long time to explain." Narcissa pointed at the sofa behind them and sat on her chair simultaneously. Ron and Hermione obeyed. Narcissa then began the story of Harry's past and Draco's relationship with Harry. She explained to them that the person Harry was dating in secret was in fact Draco and no one knew about the relationship except for herself. She told them when Harry lost his memories, Draco was devastated and since he couldn't be close to Harry he chose to forget himself because he couldn't bear the thought of living without Harry. Ron and Hermione listened in disbelief.

Narcissa continued "And as fate would have it, they met again, and fell in love. As two regular Muggles: Harry and Devon. They don't know anything about their past but love each other as deeply and as passionately as they had when they were two wizards from Hogwarts the legendary Harry Potter and the notorious almost Death Eater Draco Malfoy." Narcissa sighed, she had tears in her eyes and she was doing her best to not burst out weeping in front of her guests.

"So, what now?" Ron asked as Hermione too was unable to speak.

Narcissa stood up from her chair and walked towards the mantel atop the fireplace. She picked up the white glowing orb and brought it in front of Hermione and Ron. "This is the memory orb where Draco's memories are preserved. It's charmed with the most protective spells and no one can harm it." She placed it back to where it belonged. She continued "I had Harry pick it up and he said that he felt really connected to it. The orb reacted as well feeling Harry's touch. I believe that there's a similar orb out somewhere where Harry's memories are being kept. When a wizard willingly gives up their memories the light in the orb is pure, such as this" she pointed at the orb again. "When Harry said he remembered such an orb he said it was yellow…"

"It means his memories were stolen." Hermione finally spoke.

"Yes. Exactly." Narcissa sat down on her chair again. "There's more."

"What?" Ron asked.

"The first night Draco, as in Devon, was with Harry, I noticed that the orb's light was changing colour."

"He was starting to remember?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but then the colour disappeared. There's a chance that Harry was starting to remember as well. That can only be reversed if there was a spell cast to put more restrictions on the memory, to force them to stay in the orb." Narcissa said.

"That means whoever attacked Harry and stole his memories still has control over his actions." Hermione spoke "But, he/she can't find Harry."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

Ron answered this time "When Harry was at St. Mungo's after his accident, right before he was going to be released, we, as in Hermione and my family put a protective charm on Harry that no one can find him using magic, for his safety. It was my mother's idea. He doesn't even know he has this incantation on him. It was to make sure whoever attacked him couldn't find him again to finish the job."

"So it was fate that Draco and Harry met up again." Hermione confirmed more with herself than anyone else in the room. "What should be our next step?"

Narcissa thought it over for a few moments "I think the first step should be to allow Draco to have his memories back. We can find this culprit with his help only. No one knows more about Harry's personal life than Draco, we need him to find this dark wizard. The only trouble would be how he would react when he's woken up from this deep sleep. Not sure if he'll have Devon's memories with him. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me for breaking his promise."

"But it's our only hope." Hermione spoke.

"I agree." Narcissa responded. "I think perhaps it's time for you to meet Devon." She got up and left the room and went down the hall, she called out to Harry and D and asked them to join her in the living room.

Harry walked into the living room beaming with the look of happiness when he saw his friends waiting there. He was holding hands with a tall, pale man with white blond hair. The man had no look of recognition in his eyes when he saw Hermione or Ron; he just smiled a nervous smile. He walked up to them and shook their hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, I am Devon Morgan. It's wonderful to meet you two, I've heard so much about you from Harry."

Hermione and Ron still couldn't believe it. Everything Narcissa had told them, was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **More Notes** : I forgot how ridiculously spineless my characters are. Bad fic is bad.


	14. Draco's Memory Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bad sex.

The dinner with the Morgans was fairly quiet.

Harry continued to compliment Neera's cooking and Ron agreed. If there was anyone in the group that could play cool, it was Ron. It wasn't a big secret that Ron could eat in any situation and he did what he knew best. Harry loved watching the banter between Hermione and Ron and Ron's eating habits and Devon quite enjoyed himself too.

Neera suggested she knew a wonderful bakery just around the corner from her house and that it would be wonderful if Ron and Harry went to get some dessert. Ron agreed. Harry thought it to be a bit odd but didn't argue. He was happy to be spending some alone time with his best mate, perhaps he would give him his opinion about Devon.

Neera locked eyes with Hermione and she knew exactly what needed to be done. Devon offered to go with Harry and Ron but Hermione said she wanted to get to know him.

As soon as Harry and Ron left, Neera asked Devon and Hermione to sit in the living room.

"What's going on, Mum, why are you so serious?"

"D, here drink this tea." Neera offered a cup to Devon and he took a sip.

"It tastes weird," Devon remarked.

"I know dear, but just do me a favour and drink it fast. It's good for you." Devon obliged and gulped the tea down quickly. It didn't take very long for him to fall asleep on the sofa.

Hermione pulled out her wand and spoke "You might have to remove the charm if you need my help in placing his memories back."

Narcissa agreed and flicked her wand to remove the protection. She placed the orb on the table in front of a sleeping Draco. She looked at Hermione and spoke "Together."

Hermione and Narcissa placed their wands on the orb and waited for the light to connect with their wands. They subsequently both slowly lifted the wands together as the light was lingering under their wands and darted it swiftly towards Draco. The white light sparkled and turned to blue; it revolved around Draco's head like a cloud and vanished.

Narcissa looked at Hermione and spoke "Now we wait."

"I hope it worked," Hermione said.

oOoOoOo

Narcissa and Hermione waited by Draco's side as he was still fast asleep. They heard Ron and Harry return and enter the living room.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Harry asked.

"Oh he's just taken some tea and fell asleep while talking to us; I suppose we're quite boring." Narcissa commented. "Is that the dessert, here Harry why don't you go in the dining room and set it up? I will help you."

Narcissa and Harry left the living room and Ron went and sat next to Hermione. "What do we do?" he asked while holding her hand.

"We just wait." Hermione answered. As she looked at Draco while responding he shifted a bit on the sofa.

"I think he's coming to," Ron remarked.

Draco shifted a bit on the sofa again and opened his eyes. "Blimey," he said, "What was in that tea?" He turned his head towards a gaping Ron and Hermione, he was slouching on the sofa. The mannerisms of the blonde changed from slumping on the sofa to sitting upright. His face was no longer soft, it was stern and taut. _There's the Malfoy I know_ thought Ron. Draco didn't say anything for the first few moments he was staring at the other two sitting on the sofa.

"Rest assured, it's worked and I remember. Both Devon and Draco," he said. 

Hermione smiled, she didn't know how she should react, and she wished Narcissa was in the room. "Where's Harry?" Draco asked while standing up. He didn't wait for an answer and he walked towards the kitchen.

Draco entered the dining room where his mother and Harry were setting up the table for dessert.

"Harry." 

Draco spoke with a look of adoration in his eyes that he indicated how he hadn't seen Harry, his Harry in a long time. He had forgotten that Harry was still suffering from amnesia, he reacted as though Harry would have remembered him too, and the way Draco remembered him. He ran up to him and kissed him, a deep kiss of yearning and hunger that he's felt for so long. His mother cleared her throat after a few moments. 

He let go of Harry and spoke, "Sorry, Mother." 

"Calm down, sleepyhead, I was only gone for a few minutes," Harry replied. Draco's smile went from beaming to sympathetic; it all came rushing back to him. This wasn't his Harry, this was Devon's Harry.

"Harry dear," Narcissa spoke, "Why don't you go and get your friends to join us." Harry nodded and kissed Devon's cheek and left.

Draco gave his mother a hug and she had to hold back her tears.

"Draco, I hope you're not upset with me for breaking your promise."

"No mother, of course not. I think you did the right thing. The circumstances are different now. I remember, I remember my past year as Devon and meeting Harry again, we found each other when we didn't even know each other anymore. It's the right thing to do. At least he loves me again."

"Draco, I have talked with Hermione, we have a strategy and we think we can help Harry. We think we might be able to bring his memories back." She heard the trio returning to the dining room and spoke again "All in due time my love."

Draco nodded.

After the dessert course, Draco wanted to leave with Harry. He figured Hermione and his mother needed to talk things over and come up with the full plan and they will let him know of it. All he cared for at the moment was to spend time with Harry, as Draco. He had been sleeping for over a year, he has the memories as Devon about spending time with Harry but it wasn't the same to him. He wanted what he had been missing for so long.

oOoOoOo

Draco and Harry went to Devon's flat. Draco poured a few short glasses of whiskey and sat on the sofa next to Harry. Draco sat on Harry's right; he sat close to Harry and wrapped his right leg around Harry's lap. Harry leaned into Draco and rested on his shoulder. It was perfect. Draco didn't want Harry out of his sight and needed his constant touch.

Harry found Devon's need for touch and attention a bit out of the ordinary. He was used to always being very close to him but today it felt a little bit different. A bit more needed from Devon. He didn't mind it, he loved it. Every day he spent with Devon it was becoming more certain that Devon liked him too. Harry happily provided Devon with the comfort he required without words. The familiarity of Devon's arms was the solace he had dreamt of with the faceless boy.

As Harry's head rested on Draco's shoulder, Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair. He would sometimes slowly pull Harry into a kiss in between the strokes. He wondered if Harry found it to be odd for them to just sit on the sofa and not do anything. This was the most non sexually intimate they had been since Harry and Devon had begun their relationship. Harry's hands slowly caressed Draco's thigh and he progressed to move his hand higher and higher to Draco's crotch. He hadn't forgotten Devon's promise.

"Harry." Draco interrupted Harry's subtle gesture. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. "I think my mother and your friend Hermione have come up with a way to return your memory." Draco finally confessed.

"What do you mean?" Harry was confused.

"I mean through magic. They think they know a way." Draco knew that he couldn't lie to Harry, now that he was back, he could use the trust Harry had placed in Devon to ease him into the reality where he was Draco Malfoy and not Devon Morgan. "My mother's a witch too, just like Hermione, she's quite clever herself."

"How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry felt hurt; he began to pull himself away from Draco.

"No, please don't go. I can explain everything." Draco begged. "You know once you told me that you had dreams about your past, about the life you might have lived and a few faceless…people?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "What did your friends tell you about particular people in your life?"

Harry thought about it and spoke "Well, there's the one faceless person, I could never tell who he was. Ginny suggested that it could be someone named Draco. But I don't know anything about Draco… All I know is that he had blonde hair and he dressed well."

"And the others? What did they say?" Draco asked.

"Ginny thought it was Draco, Hermione and Ron completely dismissed the idea," Harry responded.

"Of course they did..." Draco chuckled to himself.

Harry looked confused still and he asked "What's going on Devon?"

"What if I told you that I am Draco?"

"What? That makes no sense, how can you be Draco? You told me your name is Devon," Harry said.

"It is. I have to tell you something Harry, I need you to listen to me and trust me, can you do that?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

Draco held Harry's hand tightly as though he was afraid that Harry might disappear. He then began to explain everything to Harry about what had happened between them over the last year. He explained that after Harry's memories had vanished, no one knew about the relationship between him and Draco and how he was devastated. He explained how Draco was broken and couldn't do anything and had asked his mother's to wipe his memories because he didn't want to exist without Harry. He clarified that after Harry and Devon met, his mother must have realized that fate had brought them back together and she would want Draco to know and hence woke him up.

"Do you remember that orb you held at my mother's house? The one with the white light?" Draco asked and Harry nodded a yes again. "The orb lit up the way it did because it carried my memories, my memories of you Harry. It's unbelievable that we've met again after losing our memories but it's true…" Draco had tears in his eyes and he was no longer able to speak.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand as Draco had still held onto Harry's hand. He pulled it up to his face and kissed it. He then kissed Draco's cheek and used his other hand to slowly wipe the tears that had trickled down from Draco's eyes.

"I believe you," Harry whispered.

"You do?" Draco asked.

"I don't have any reason not to." Harry smiled. "When did your memories return?"

"Today, while you were out with Ron getting dessert." Draco spoke almost feeling guilty.

"Oh, that's why everyone was acting so weird," Harry pondered.

"You noticed?" Draco asked.

"I have lost my memory, I haven't gotten stupid," Harry snapped.

"Sorry." Draco gave a sad smile. "Yeah, I think my mother knew she would need Hermione's help to return my memories to me and discuss perhaps how they can help you."

Harry leaned into Draco and kissed him deeply. He realised that everything was going to change from now on.

While deeply engaging Draco into a kiss Harry pulled Draco on top of him. Draco couldn't resist. He knew he shouldn't pursue an engagement with a vulnerable Harry but he couldn't help himself. He missed Harry and he longed for his touch everywhere. He had flashbacks of Devon and Harry in the shower and sharing a bed together and he wanted that again, as Draco and Harry.

Draco began to ride Harry as his tongue found his home back in Harry's mouth. He let out a moan of familiarity and desire as their tongues began to tussle. The moans drove Harry to thrust upwards towards Draco and Draco let go of Harry's mouth and began to grind more on Harry's erection reaching behind himself and holding onto Harry's knees. Harry grabbed Draco's waist and watched Draco ride him, the sight mixed in with the sensation was almost overwhelming.

Shortly after, Draco was on his knees on the floor and parted Harry's legs. He began to unbutton Harry's jeans and unzipped them. Harry's hands were massaging Draco's shoulders as Draco reached in and pulled out Harry's very erect cock. Draco let out a sigh and smirked. It wasn't long after that Harry's hot flesh was in Draco's mouth and Harry was whimpering. Harry expressed words of encouragement to Draco as he felt immense pleasure, more than he _could have imagined_ he thought. Draco continued to move his head up and down and Harry continued to moan. Harry stood up dropping his jeans onto the floor completely, he held onto Draco's head firmly. He pulled out of Draco's mouth and kissed him sharply, then proceeding to whisper in Draco's ears. "I want you to pleasure yourself while you're sucking me."

Draco grinned; Harry may not have remembered anything from his life, Draco was glad to know that _some things about him would never change_. Draco loved being commanded by Harry and Harry was good at it. Draco lowered his trousers down to his knees and looked up at Harry. Harry kissed him again and guided Draco's head back onto his erect state. Draco's hands were now free to do whatever they please as Harry had taken control of the situation. Draco's mouth had swallowed Harry again, with rhythmic motion and a few minutes later, both men climaxed at the same time.

Draco continued to stay on his knees for a few extra moments wiping Harry clean with his tongue. He finally stood up and walked to a table in the corner of his living room and opened the drawer. His wand was waiting for him. He picked up his wand, _the feeling of holding his wand was almost as orgasmic as being with Harry_ , he thought, _although he chose not to share that sentiment_ , he pointed at the mess on Harry's feet and charmed the floor clean. Harry's eyes widened and he smiled as he spoke to Draco "That's rather convenient." Draco winked.

He returned to Harry and sat next to him on the sofa, wand still in his hand. Harry had removed his jeans and folded them and placed them on the floor, he was just now in his pants. Draco and Harry sat cuddling on the couch still catching up on their breath when Harry spoke again.

"Draco..." Harry said, it was the first time he called him with his real name, Draco felt as though his heart had just skipped a beat. He grabbed Harry and placed another deep kiss on his lips.

"Yeah?" He said beaming with happiness as he separated their lips to catch another breath.

Harry turned his body around and lied down on the couch with his head in Draco's lap subsequently Draco began to run his hands through Harry's hair.

"Tell me the story, about us."


	15. Flashback IV - August 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there's still some of you - still reading this.

________________________________________  
Draco Malfoy, Age 24  
Location: Muggle London.  
________________________________________

**Part I**

Even though the identity of the individual was a well-kept secret, Draco's friends were quite aware of the fact that he was in fact seeing someone. They knew he was happy that he was with this person, however, he didn't see what they saw, he was miserable. The owls arrived at all times of the night and Draco always left whatever he was doing to go "see" this person. This person who barely spent the night at Draco's flat or allowed Draco to spend more than one night at his.

"You don't understand." Draco attempted to convince his friends that the relationship was healthy. "When I'm with him, it's amazing, and it's not just about the sex. We don't always have sex when we spend time together. He makes me happy. I'm happy to go whenever he wishes to see me and it's the same. Whenever I miss him and send him a message, he doesn't keep me waiting. He's not using me."

"We didn't say he's using you mate, Pansy said he's taking you for granted." Blaise said and Pansy continued "And there's a difference." Blaise nodded. "Listen mate, we care about you and you're obviously in love with this person, but you have to establish some sort of ground rules. You've cancelled on me five times over the past month and whenever you're supposed to meet him, you've told me that you once waited two hours for him to show up to your flat!"

Draco didn't say anything. He knew they had a point but he wouldn't admit it.

"I don't care if you're shagging Harry bloody Potter, or any other celebrity, no one deserves that kind of impertinence! Especially if it's one of my best friends." Pansy spoke with a fumed tone.

Draco nodded without looking her in the eye.

"It is isn't it?" She said.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"It's bloody Potter, after everything he's put you through over the last couple of years!" Pansy was raging red now.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Draco looked at Pansy and snapped.

"All I know Draco, is that you're never there when you're needed, you're always running off to see your lover and when he's not around you sulk around wondering if he's out there shagging someone else. You can't love him that much."

"I do." Draco spoke slowly with a sad tone.

"All we are saying is talk to the bloke" Blaise said softly. "You've been 'seeing each other' on and off for almost 8 months now, maybe you should call it something. You say it's not a relationship but you don't see anyone else. You've had opportunities to go court / flirt / shag several times and you never act on it because you're with him even though he's constantly said to you that he doesn't want a commitment or a relationship. We are just asking you to do something healthy Draco; you'd be saying the same thing to me or Pansy if this case was reverse."

Draco nodded again, "Okay, I promise, I'll have a talk."

After his friends left the pub Draco sent an owl to Harry asking him, no instructing him to come and see him tonight at his flat.

________________________________________

_Scarhead,_

_Turns out I'm not free tomorrow night after all, wondering if you're available to stop by tonight. I could also use a talk._

_DM_  
________________________________________

"Well, not exactly commanding but certainty is implied" Draco convincing himself that he had equal control in this "relationship."

A few hours later, Draco received a response while he was at his flat.  
________________________________________

_Ferret,_

_I've got dinner plans with Lex, and then we're going out for a few drinks, will stop by after._

_HP_  
________________________________________

If talking with his friends and them reasoning with Draco wasn't the last straw, this was it. Draco stood up and kicked the closest thing that was to him. Unfortunately, it was the glass coffee table his mother had bought for him.

Draco screamed on top of his lungs that surely must have been heard by the neighbours and the Muggles living upstairs. Draco often didn't care and if his neighbours complained about the noise, then he'd simply obliviate that particular memory. As far as the neighbours were concerned, _Draco was a nice quiet boy who kept mostly to himself._

" **LEX! HE'S HAVING DINNER WITH LEX?** " Draco screamed and tossed his tea mug on the floor, the one that was resting on the armrest of the sofa. **Lex** was short of _Alexander Roland_ , Harry had gotten used to calling him Lex after Alexander had constantly insisted upon it. Once Draco had overheard Alexander speaking to his colleagues at a gala that only his past lovers called him "Lex." _He was quite proud of the fact that he once sucked Harry Potter's cock_ , Draco always had to remind him of that statement to calm himself, and especially the statement that followed it, _meanwhile Harry Potter's sucked mine among other things_.

Draco and Harry had often joked about him as "the boy madly in love with the boy who lived" but Draco had no idea that they were continuing to see each other after Draco had elaborately expressed to Harry that it made him uncomfortable. Harry said he never understood the hostility Draco had towards Alexander. "I'm not shagging him, we're friends and we don't spend any alone time together. Besides, these are the kinds of things I don't want to have to answer,” Harry had spoken reminding Draco that they weren't in a relationship.

Draco stormed out of his living room to change his clothes, he was going out. He refused to wait around the flat for Potter. As he left the room, the glass table began to construct itself back up to its original form and a broom came by sweeping the remains of the tea mug. Narcissa was quite aware of her son's temper tantrums and had charmed almost everything fragile that situated in his flat.

The early years after Hogwarts and the war, Draco had concentrated quite an effort into the art of not overreacting. He didn't wish to be an impulsive, spoiled prat any more. He sought to a personality of someone who didn't make rash decisions or lashed out due to spite. He was to always be calm and collected.

Draco left his flat wearing fitted jeans and a black silk shirt with a black blazer. Draco was aware of the way he looked, he acted humble when needed to be but tonight, was entirely resolute that he wasn't going to hide behind a celebrity non-boyfriend and take his unappreciative crap any more.

He left a magical message on his front door, charmed to only be read by Harry Potter, it stated "At the usual spot. Your presence is not obligatory."

________________________________________  
**Part II**

Harry walked into a Muggle club called "Rain" around half past eleven at night. He scanned the room and looked for a white blonde bloke either on the dance floor or sitting at a bar alone drinking. He saw neither. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the back of Draco's head, it was pressed against the wall and someone was underneath him. _It looks like they're just talking_ , Harry thought and he proceeded towards the individual he thought to be Draco.

Harry approached the two blokes standing against the wall and cleared his throat. Draco looked up, surprised more to the fact that Harry had actually showed up than he was 'caught' red handed, he had to remind himself _we are not in a relationship and I am not doing anything wrong_. Even though Draco's heart was warm at seeing Harry he needed to be calm and collected "Where's _Lex?_ " Draco asked mockingly.

"I left him about an hour ago and went to your flat…and received your message,” Harry responded first looking at Draco then examining the individual that was pinned underneath Draco.

"Oh this is Jacob. Jacob, Harry." Draco spoke. "Jacob was just leaving." The young man straightened himself and waved a sort of 'hello and goodbye' to Harry and left.

"Your friend didn't have to leave,” Harry said.

Draco began to walk away from the wall he was leaning on and Harry and walked towards the direction of the bar. "Why? Do you have to get back to Lex?"

"No, I told you" Harry said catching up to Draco "He left. I told him I couldn't stay out too late because I had to work early tomorrow. What is your problem? Are you upset?" Harry's tone changed to irritation.

"No, why would I be upset? We're not in a relationship." Draco retorted and kept walking.

"Are you seriously going to argue with about my having dinner with a _friend_ that I see once in three months?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not. Did you have it at his place again? Did he suck you off again?" Draco lashed out.

"No," Harry spoke calmly, "It was at the Leaky Cauldron and there were plenty of people to attest for that and the only sucking that was going to take place would have been you but apparently not that either." Harry couldn't help himself. Draco kept walking and didn't turn back to respond to Harry's remark. Harry yelled "Malfoy!"

"Potter!" Draco turned around finally and responded.

They had reached the bar at this point and Harry whispered "What is going on with you?" brushing Draco's hair off of his forehead. Draco hated it when he did that, it made Harry look human, normal, a sweet gentle soul, a boyfriend, but, he wasn't. He was just someone that came over every other night for a good shag. It didn't matter that they would spend hours locked in the bedroom, sometimes days only taking a break in between getting Muggle food delivery to continue to shag again until Harry would leave and then Draco wouldn't hear from him for days, sometimes weeks.

"I can't do this." Draco said. "I can't do this anymore, the way it is. I can't just be someone who just comes over occasionally so you can fuck me."

"I thought you love it when I fuck you,” Harry whispered.

"I do, that's not the point." Draco sighed. "You know what the point is. I haven't said anything to you about a relationship because I didn't care that much before, whatever I could get of you was fine with me. But, I care now. I don't want to have to worry about who you're fucking when you're not with me."

"You know you have as much freedom as you want when it comes to that,” Harry responded.

"I know, but I don't want that. I don't want to fuck someone else because I fucking love you, you wanker. I haven't shagged anyone; I haven't kissed anyone else in the past eight months that we have _not been together_. I want a proper relationship. I want you to come over to the manor for dinners with my mother. I want to go see a Muggle movie or some ridiculously boring shit like that. I don't want to have to tear my flat apart because you didn't tell me you still bloody have dinners with Alexander sodding Roland." Draco waited for a response but Harry didn't say anything.

"You know, never mind. It's over." Draco finally spoke again. "You saw that bloke, Jacob, I've got a date with him on Monday. A proper date, at a restaurant, proper supper and drinks. Who knows maybe we'll go crazy and take a walk by the Lake and hold hands! That's what I want, that's the kind of nonsense I want that you don't want to be bothered with."

"You want to date a Muggle?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't want to date a Muggle you prat, I want to date you." Draco snapped. "And not that it matters but he's not a Muggle. He went to Hogwarts; he finished up three years ago in Ravenclaw." Draco said.

"Ravenclaw, I would have been worried if you were going on a date with a Hufflepuff,” Harry joked.

"Goodbye Potter." Draco began to walk away.

"Draco, wait,” Harry called out after him but Draco didn't turn around and Harry didn't chase after him.

________________________________________  
**Part III**

Four days passed by, and there was no word from Harry, no owl, no gossip, even the Prophet didn't have much to announce. Draco was sad. His friends attempted to comfort him but all they could say was "It's better to know now than to drag this on for years." Or "He'll come around, it's only been a few days, he will start to miss you, if he doesn't he's a wanker."

It was nice that his friends were supporting him but no one could understand his pain, but, he knew he had to make his stand and he eventually did. If Harry Potter was the love of his life then he would end up with him in the end, if not, then perhaps it was his fate. At least he had a date to look forward to. The Jacob fellow seemed quite interested in Draco and wanted to go on a proper date. Draco was done with heartache; perhaps it was his turn to have fun. If nothing else, he was going to get free drinks and a quick shag out of this.

At half past seven in the evening, Draco met with Jacob outside a pub called "The Wizard's Secret," it was owned by a wizard who was fairly good friends with his mother. Most people minded their own business at this pub, wizards or otherwise and no one gossiped to anyone else. Draco and Jacob enjoyed their meal and beers and Jacob suggested continuing the night elsewhere. They headed to a Muggle gay dance club called 'the Foggy Mirror,' it was owned by the same people as 'Rain' but it was darker and more discreet. Draco thought it was a great idea. He didn't know about the Foggy Mirror and was happy that the likes of running into a certain Gryffindor would be improbable.

Draco and Jacob found seats near corner of the bar and were about to order drinks when someone stopped by their corner and tapped Jacob on the shoulder. Draco couldn't believe it, it was Harry. _How did he find us? What is he doing here_? Draco thought.

"You can leave now,” Harry spoke to Jacob. Jacob didn't move. Harry spoke again, "Listen, Ravenclaw, I said, you need to leave or I will make you leave. Are you really going to start a fight with Harry Potter?"

Jacob looked at Draco and realized that Draco himself looked quite helpless. Jacob got up off his seat and mumbled the words 'wanker' and stormed off. Harry took Jacob's seat and as the bartender approached them ordered a 'whiskey-cola' and a 'whiskey-sour' for himself and Draco.

"Were you really going to let that boy bottom for you?" Harry asked Draco.

"Bloody hell Potter, I thought I made myself quite clear to you." Draco snapped at Harry.

"Yeah you did,” Harry responded calmly.

"Then why are you here? And why do you care who bottoms me?" Draco continued with his raging tone although the sound of his voice didn't increase. "It won't be you."

"And that's where the problem lies,” Harry answered.

The bartender returned with the whiskey drinks for Harry and Draco and placed them in front of the two men. She smiled and walked away.

The two men took a sip of their drinks, made a face and switched them. This happened to them often and they still hadn't learned.

"Trial and error,” Harry said while taking a sip of the correct drink.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean by that now?" Draco was still quite upset with Harry. Even though he was happy to see Harry again, the fact that Harry had just crashed his date and made him leave was not okay with him. He wanted answers.

"You're the only one I know who drinks that bloody disgusting drink, and yet I kept ordering it everywhere I've went for the past three nights in a row,” Harry said. Draco began to say something and Harry raised his hand, gesturing him to let Harry finish his thought.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Draco stared at Harry and Harry stared at his drink.

"Why are you here, Harry?" Draco asked finally.

"I think, I am here to get you back,” Harry said.

"You think?"

"No, I know, I am here to get you back. If it's the option of having more than not having you at all, I can't not have you at all. That's not an option."

"What about your freedom? No questions to be answered, the freedom to shag whoever you like, no strings attached."

"I haven't shagged anyone the nights we weren't together. I kept doing what I did to you was because it kept me in control. The fact that you didn't say anything made me think that you didn't care, at first. Then the few times I said we weren't in a relationship, you didn't fight it. I haven't shagged anyone since we started, back at Christmas."

"But you've kissed...?" Draco couldn't help himself.

"Lex..." Draco glared at Harry when he said that word, "Alexander, tried to kiss me a few months back and I punched him,” Harry answered.

"What are you saying Harry? Tell me what you actually want to say to me. Say the words." Draco insisted. He thought he might be pushing the limits but he didn't care, this was his chance to push as far as he could.

"The thought of you with someone else is worse than losing anything else in my life,” Harry sighed, but continued, "What I am saying is that I fucking love you, okay?"

"And..." Draco added.

"And I want to be your sodding boyfriend,” Harry darted a sharp look at Draco. "You can ask me all you want who I am having dinner with or who I am going out to drinks with. We can see each other and have dates on normal nights and I will come to dinner at the manor to meet your mother, although if we can delay that bit that'll be okay with me."

"Okay, okay Potter, no need to get all emotional and mushy on me, you're smothering me." Draco joked and Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Why did it take you four days to confess all of this to me?" Draco asked.

"Well the first two days I wanted to see if I could live without you, when I realized I couldn't, I wanted to make a scene, I know how much a Malfoy would love a scene,” Harry teased Draco.

Draco grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in towards his lips, "Fuck you Potter for making the last four days the most miserable days of my life" Draco locked Harry in a deep kiss forgetting the world functioning around them.

When their lips parted, Harry uttered the words "Sorry, I'll make sure that never happens again,” He picked up his drink and gulped it quickly. Draco mimicked Harry's move before their lips were locked together again for another hot kiss.

Draco whispered in Harry's ears "Now take me home, and you're going to bottom for me tonight."

Harry smirked and replied "Yes, Draco." He paid for their drinks, Draco and Harry left the club and Apparated to Harry's flat.

It was half past midnight and they were officially a couple as of 17 August, 2004.


End file.
